Heart and Soul
by bamafelix
Summary: Crushed by despair as everything he once knew was lost, Minato thought he could never feel happiness again. A friend of his has other plans. With her help, he is reincarnated into a new world as a being of love. As Sekirei No. 17, the Soul Sekirei, he will fight with all his might in order for his Ashikabi to ascend. Along the way, he'll make friends and foes. Co-written by Bboy46.
1. Chapter 1: The Soul Sekirei

**NOTE: THIS IS A GROUP EFFORT BETWEEN ME AND Bboy46...except for this chapter...yeah...Most of this was him...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Bboy46 own anything except some of the funnies we make. Those are all ours.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Soul Sekirei**

Death. Minato knew it would happen, just as it did for him, but that didn't mean it lessened the blow. One by one, his friends left the world he gave his life to protect. By now, there's no one left on the Earth that Minato knows. Maybe Maiko, but she'd be an old lady by know.

Soon Minato lost the desire to know anything about the Earth. Time blurred for him. One moment the Earth was lively and in a flash it was desolate. Any life left on the planet was leaving to join colonies outside the solar system.

The world he grew up in. The world he gave his life for...No longer would anything exist there again. Now he's to forever stare at the dead and unchanging world.

_Is this my just reward? After everything I did, I'm still punished? Was there...ever a point in all this? I'm alone now, truly alone now._

If Minato could, he would cry. He would cry at the end Fate gave him. He would cry for never seeing his friends again, for never seeing the one he loves ever again.

"Minato..." A voice called out.

Minato instantly stopped wallowing in despair. That voice. He knew that voice. Heard it before... but where? Where? Blue...violet? No...Velvet! Velvet Room! There were two people, male and female. The voice was feminine. What was her name? Emmy? Elenore? Eli...Elizabeth!

_ Elizabeth..._

"Minato." Minato saw as Elizabeth appeared before him, giving his eyes something new to forever gaze at for a while.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Elizabeth said placing a hand on one of his stone cheeks, caressing it. "The pain of losing ones close to you. Pain of watching everything you know leave you. I'll admit I don't know the feeling very well, but I know that you've felt too much of it."

Minato remembered Elizabeth more now. Besides Yukari, she was the only one who Minato ever let get truly close to him. However, it could never last, she was immortal, he was just human.

"I have a way to release you though." Minato started listening intently to Elizabeth's words. "Reincarnation. In my quest to free you, I obtained power, but too late was I for it doing any good." Elizabeth then held out her hand as a card appeared in it. "I'll give you a second chance to live, to have a life you should've had, one that wasn't cut short. There will be difficulties, but I know you'll pull through. Your true journey begins when you find your destined one."

"This will be the last time we meet Minato. Farewell." Elizabeth said as the card began to glow brightly before Minato felt all his senses go numb.

* * *

_...Wet._

That was the ten-year old boy's first thought...or he assumed it was. He wasn't quite sure. Everything in his mind seemed a little dim.

The boy was able to see through the strange liquid he was currently and noticed the glass barrier that surrounded him. He could just barely make out his own reflection.

He could easily tell his young age. He was wearing something like a hospital gown (he was not aware how he knew that term). He had dark-blue hair and a light build. The boy felt himself becoming hypnotized by his own deep-blue eyes. It disturbed him how empty they looked. He tried numerous expressions and tried making numerous faces, but his eyes didn't seem to lessen in depth. Eventually he just gave up.

Instead, he chose to look past the glass to figure out where he was. He ended up looking right into the eyes of a rather surprised looking man.

He wore something the boy knew to be a lab coat...that was about all he got before the man stumbled back in surprise.

The boy couldn't hear what he was saying, but he had somehow obtained the ability to read lips at some point in time...a point in time he couldn't remember just like everything else.

That wasn't entirely true. He could remember something.

_The woman in blue...she said something about...finding my destined one?_

The men in coats on the other side of the glass tube the boy was currently in were making a fuss over something.

He was able to decipher most of what they were saying.

Lab coat #1: _Why is No. 17 awake?! He wasn't supposed to awaken yet!_

Lab coat #2: _Did something go wrong? Before now, No. 17 showed no signs of awakening. It might have to do with some sort of mental stimuli.  
_

Lab coat #1: _What should we do? I think the chairman would be interested to know of this._

Lab coat #2 nodded. _But let's be sure to stress that if something's gone wrong that is WAS NOT our fault._

Lab coat #1: _Agreed...Who's going to get him?_

Apparently this was a thing with those two because Lab coat #2 sighed (or the boy assumed it was a sigh). _Fine. Just make sure that our 'little friend' doesn't somehow escape._

_Lab coat #1: Oh please. How could he possibly escape?_

The other lab coat shook his head as he left the room. The boy felt slightly annoyed at being underestimated. It tempted him to punch through the glass in front of him just to spite them.

The boy shook his head.

_You have no clue where you are. Worst case, you're just going have to wait until the opportunity to escape presents itself._

The boy just stared at the other lab coat wearing man, unsure what to do to break their awkward silence. The man seemed content to busy himself with work, leaving the boy to try to find something to occupy his time.

He tried talking, but found anything he said unintelligible because of the strange liquid he was in. The boy sighed.

The boy watched as Lab coat#2 walked off until he couldn't see him anymore. The boy began staring at Lab coat #1, disturbing the person slightly. Lab coat #1 began to mutter to himself.

Lab coat #1: _Why is he looking at me like that? Those eyes of his...they scare me more than No. 4's._

The boy didn't know who No. 4 was, but didn't have much time to wonder was Lab coat #2 returned with a guy dressed flamboyantly in white including a cape. For some reason, the boy doubted he could trust White cape guy.

Lab coat #2: _See sir? No. 17's awake and appears to be fully aware._

White cape: _Fascinating, truly fascinating. Maybe it's a sign from the gods... No. 17, do you hear me?_

The boy wasn't quite sure who No. 17 was so he pointed to himself just to be sure, giving the white caped man a questioning look.

White cape: _Yes. You're No. 17 and it seems like you can hear me. How marvelous._

White cape said the boy was No. 17, but the boy didn't feel that that was his name. It was...was... he'll try to remember later.

White cape: _Would you like to be free?_

Apparently this freaked out the Lab coats.

Lab coat #1:_ But sir! He's not ready to be out of his chamber yet! No. 10 was placed in a good year before No. 17 and she's not ready!_

White cape: _If he's awake, then he's ready._ He turned back to the blue-haired boy._ So, do you want to be free?_

The boy nodded his head. As nice as it is watching people stare at him (it's nice how he can still be sarcastic), he'd much rather be touching the ground. However, he still didn't trust White cape, he got some kind of bad feeling from him. This whole 'being nice' thing reminds him of someone, but the boy can't remember, all he does remember is not liking the man.

The White cape turned to the Lab coats. _Release him._

Lab coats #1 and 2: _Yes sir._

Soon the boy noticed the weird liquid drain around him, going somewhere. The glass barrier then slowly began to retract into some metal thing above the boy. When it was fully gone, the boy took a small jump onto the ground in front of him. The boy finally felt his feet touch the floor, and it felt liberating. He looked at the Lab coats and White cape and noticed how much bigger they were compared to him. They could probably run faster than him, but if he was quick enough...

The White cape grinned at the boy. "How are you feeling?" The boy couldn't help but feel he had a strange voice you'd only hear on a game show of sorts...How the boy knew about game shows, he was not sure.

The boy didn't answer. Instead he looked at the hallway to his left...and bolted.

"So long, suckers!" The boy shouted. He didn't know why, but it felt appropriate.

"After him!" The boy heard someone shout. He didn't know who, and didn't care. All he knew was that he had to run, and run he did. He made multiple turns in the hallway until he saw an intersection up ahead and decided to go right.

The boy skid across the ground (feet still wet from the glass capsule) as he turned and ran into-

BOING!

_Boobs?_ The boy wondered as he fell onto the ground.

"Oww." A woman said. The boy looked up and saw the reason for his being knocked back. A woman with long, black hair and incredibly large breasts was on the ground across from him.

"You alright, Kaze-tan?" A another woman asked. She was wearing glasses and had her red hair in two braids. Both appeared to be wearing some sort of official uniform for something.

"Yeah, just surprised." The black haired woman, Kaze-tan, said. "But more importantly, who's this cutey?" Kaze-tan looked at the boy mischievously, causing the boy to become nervous.

"Find him!" A man shouted. The boy looked towards the source of the voice with a feeling of dread. They were close, and if these two are here, then they must work for White cape. He's been caught...

Kaze-tan must've seen the boy's worried face given her next choice of words. "Hey, boy, do you need to hide?"

The boy turned to Kaze-tan in surprise and swiftly nodded his head.

"Ok, hide behind Matsu." Kaze-tan said and the boy complied. The boy was pretty skinny, so he had no difficulty hiding behind the red haired woman, Matsu.

The boy peeked from behind Matsu and saw some lab coats and other people with guns talking with Kaze-tan.

"No. 3, have you seen a young boy with blue hair?" One of the lab coats asked.

Kaze-tan sighed. Apparently she disliked being called by a number as much as the boy. "I told you, it's Kazehana. And no, I haven't. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"He's Sekirei No. 17. Something caused his mental activity to increase and wake him up. The Chairman ordered us to release him from his capsule and now he's run off."

"Well I'll keep a look out." Kaze-tan replied deceptively.

"Thank you No. 3." The Lab coat said before he and the others ran in the opposite direction.

The boy moved away from Matsu, realizing his cover is blown.

"So you're a fellow Sekirei? I'm surprised. I thought No. 10 would be the first double-digit we meet. She was the first to be put in." Matsu said adjusting her glasses.

"Well maybe he's special." Kaze-tan argued before looking at the boy and smirking. "I know he is." Suddenly the boy felt he would've been better off with White cape than Kaze-tan.

"Perhaps you're right. This requires some...'experiments'. Kukuku." Matsu chuckled as she looked at the boy in a way he felt was illegal.

The boy attempted to run again, but was grabbed by Kaze-tan before he could. "Sorry, but with those people looking for you, you're best chance is to stick with us."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Matsu grinned with enough creepiness to match her stare.

The boy was now certain that running away was the worst thing he could've done...And now he was tempted to try it once more hoping for better results. He just needed a good opportunity to escape.

"So what say we go run some 'experiments', No. 17? We might just get to the bottom of why you woke up so early." The boy's eye twitched just a bit at being referred to as a number. His annoyance quickly faded as he began feeling afraid of the creepy look Matsu was giving him. The boy was going to answer something along the lines of 'no', but was pulled away and had his face pressed against something soft before he could answer.

"Now, Matsu, this little cutie is just too adorable for your 'experiments'. Besides, I'm sure he'd prefer to be with me anyway. Isn't that right?" stated Kaze-tan, holding the boy much tighter.

_NOWAYINHELL!OHMYGODYOUARESUFFOCATINGMEWITHYOURUNGO DLYSIZEDBOOBS!  
_

The boy was grateful when he felt someone pull him away from Kaze-tan's suffocation bear hug...The gratitude faded when he saw that it was Matsu.

"Now, _Kazehana_," There was just a bit of venom in her voice. "I know for a fact that he would rather be with me." The boy could sense an instant animosity build up between the two.

"Is that so?" asked Kaze-tan rhetorically. The boy felt a powerful wind blow through the halls despite the fact they were in a building. The boy suspected there were more to these two than he first thought...Well, Kaze-tan at least. Matsu didn't seem to possess any abilities that he could see. Despite this, she was currently picking a fight with Kaze-tan who could no doubt crush her.

Noticing that both were currently distracted, the boy felt Matsu's grip loosen.

_And apparently being cute and adorable has saved me._

Before he could change his mind and get involved in a brief catfight, the boy broke away from Matsu's hold.

"Sorry! Bye-bye! Thank you!" With that he was off once again.

The thing that made the boy stumble for a second was the fact that he heard the sounds of two different glasses shattering.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Hermit Arcana."_

And then:

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Devil Arcana..."_

The boy then cringed in pain as he felt a faint burning feeling on his hand. He didn't stop running even when he saw a faint XV symbol start glowing on his hand. Right in the center...like a tattoo. It appeared to have been burned onto his hand.

He had been paying so much attention to it that he didn't notice someone walking down the hall in his direction, causing him to trip and bump right into the person. This person must've been more steady on her feet because the only one who fell back to the ground this time was the boy.

_Ow..._

The boy rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice with more curiosity than concern. The blue-haired child looked up to see a young woman with waist-length lavender hair. The boy cringed when he noticed she was wearing a uniform quite similar to those of Kaze-tan and Matsu (although the boy wasn't quite sure why he was still calling her Kaze-tan).

"Yes. Please forgive me." The boy said quickly, getting up. He didn't know why, but the feeling he got from this woman screamed 'don't mess with me.' The took a glance at his hand and saw that the XV symbol vanished.

"My, my, you're very polite aren't you?" The woman asked. "You seem to be in a rush...Actually, you seem to be running from someone, but by who if I may ask?"

The boy felt it was ok to trust this woman. Besides, he can always run, but he's putting that lower on his short list of smart ideas. "Uh... White Cape."

"White Cape? Oh...you mean the chairman? He would've found you by now...unless you had help from someone...who?" The woman asked.

The boy was about to answer when he heard two voices he didn't want to hear for a while.

"No. 17, where are you~?" The boy heard Matsu call out.

"Come out cutey!" came Kaze-tan's voice.

The boy turned around and saw Kaze-tan and Matsu walking towards him. The boy began to take a few steps back in mild terror when he ended up walking backward into the woman. He looked up and saw the woman smiling down at him.

"I think I understand what's happened." The woman said before looking at where Matsu and Kaze-tan were coming from.

"There he is!" Matsu said and the two of them instantly rushed towards him. The boy quickly hid behind the woman, terrified for not only his life, but also his innocence.

"Ah! Miya-tan!" Matsu said with her and Kaze-tan stopping in front of her.

"Matsu, Kazehana, please tell me as to why you're chasing this young Sekirei?" Miya asked in a way that if a tone of voice could kill, everyone in the building would've been killed in the crossfire. The boy suddenly shivered, feeling that hiding behind this woman was the worst idea ever.

"Err...Well...he's special." Kaze-tan replied nervously.

"He's No. 17, so he technically couldn't have woken up before No. 16, much less No. 10. I want to find out why." Matsu explained.

"And this justifies chasing him down?" Miya asked.

"We weren't gonna hurt him, I just want to run tests on him." Matsu said, adjusting her glasses while looking at the boy. He still felt the need to hide when she looked at him.

"And he's a total cutey! All I want to do is hug him!" Kazehana said wrapping her arms around herself and swinging side-to-side.

"I believe you mean smother, Kazehana." Miya-tan said sternly. "And Matsu, I believe we agreed that there will be no more experiments conducted on him. Need I remind you of what happened to Tsukiumi?" Matsu cringed back under Miya's glare.

"Sorry Miya(-tan)." Matsu and Kazehana said at the same time.

Miya then looked at the boy, but instead of a glare, he got a warm smile. "Don't worry. Everything's fine now."

The boy smiled back, completely relaxed, until he heard the sound of glass shattering.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana..."_

_Oh no, not again._

The boy clutched his hand, now seeing a XII engraved on it. Suddenly everything started to spin.

"Hey! Are you ok?" The boy didn't know who said that, but it was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

When the boy woke up, he found himself in a bed. A hospital bed he believes. To his right he saw a woman with short, white hair sitting in a chair next to his bed.

_Something about this seems familiar to me..._

"You're awake." Was all she said before she got up and left. Opening and closing the door.

Afew seconds later, he saw the door open again and saw White Cape enter. "You gave us quite a scare No. 17. First running off like that, then collapsing. Jeez, almost gave me a heart attack." The boy knew he was only faking the drama, this guy seemed too professional to let emotions take hold so easily.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Was all the boy asked.

"Quite the serious one, huh?" White Cape pushed his glasses up and sat in the chair straight up. "Very well then, my name is Minaka Hiroto and I want to bring about an age of Gods."

The boy just stared at White Cape, not buying what he's selling.

"I'm serious, and it will be achieved through you and you're fellow Sekirei. You already met three of them. No. 3: Kazehana, No. 2: Matsu, and No. 1: Miya."

"All you have to do is simple: find your destined one. You'll know it when you feel it, but not now. It will all begin when all the Sekirei are awake and ready. This won't be for a couple years though."

The boy kind of understood. Not completely, but enough to know White Cape, Minaka, is telling the truth. The boy then weighed his options.

A) He could run away again, but he doesn't have the energy for that anymore and he doubted he'll survive long anyway.

B) Give up and go with the flow.

The boy eventually realized which one was best.

_It'd be best to submit...for now anyway._

"What do I do until then?" Was all the boy said.

"Well No. 17-"

"Minato." The boy suddenly said. Why did he say that?

_Is that my name? Must be, I suppose._

"My name is Minato." The boy said with more confidence this time.

"Very well then, Minato it is. I find that name rather interesting."

Minato smiled. He felt accustomed to being called that so it must be his name. Suddenly, Minato's stomach growled.

"I suppose this could all wait until after you've eaten." Minaka said with a smile.

Minato nodded and got out of the hospital bed. He began to follow Minaka as he heard another shattering of glass.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Moon Arcana..."_

Minato felt a burning on his hand and noticed it was now showing an XVIII. For some reason though, it wasn't as painful as before.

_I still don't understand what's completely happening, but that lady in blue said starting a new life and finding my destined one. Maybe this all won't be so bad._

**That's right! Minato has entered the world of Sekirei and has become the memoryless No. 17! Note: For the record, most of this brilliant chapter was courtesy of Bboy46. I only threw in an idea or two and helped write a little. Let's give a hand to Bboy46! One of my best buddies!**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds of Sekirei

**Here we go! Another joint project chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I nor Bboy46 own anything...except some badass dance moves we came up with in our spare time. Yeah, that's right. Whenever we go down to the club the ladies be all like-Oh who am I kidding? Girls will never be desperate enough to be with me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha...he...Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**:

**Bonds of Sekirei**

(Time Skip: Three years)

Minato woke up from his giant bed. Being a Sekirei, he got prestige status just like all the others. Getting dressed in his usual attire of a long-sleeved black shirt and pants, Minato grabbed a wooden sword next to his door and exited his room, seeing Ichiya, Sekirei No. 18, and the owner of the room next to him, also happening to be leaving at the same time on his way out.

"Morning, Minato." Ichiya replied as she did a small stretch.

"Good morning, Ichiya." Minato replied. "Training with Musubi again?"

"Of course!" Ichiya replied, hopping back and forth a bit. "Are you gonna train with Karasuba again?"

Minato groaned. "Probably. She'll find me whether I want to or not so I might as well go." Minato remembers the first time he met Karasuba, and wishes everyday he could forget it. He could still feel his ribcage almost being shattered.

* * *

_(Flashback:1 week after awakening.)_

Minato's life hadn't been all that difficult since he was released from his little stasis pod ahead of time.

Despite being suspicious, Minaka had been nice enough to pardon Minato for attempting to make a break for it, calling it 'just harmless fun' or something along those lines.

To Minato, he was just as irresponsible as he was suspicious (not that you'd find Minato complaining).

After his awakening, Minato had been assigned his very own room as well as numerous sets of clothes consisting of a black, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that somehow fit him perfectly (furthering Minato's opinion that Minaka and his whole group was suspicious). Although he was saddened as he was alone in this specific corridor as very few of the other Sekirei had been released from their own pods. But he eventually got used to the silence over the week as an answer to whenever he said 'good morning'.

He also began familiarizing himself with the building's layout, which came pretty easy when it was areas he was allowed access to.

Although for some reason, on the first day they had to give him a few shots. Minato didn't mind much. Physical pain didn't seem to affect him as much as it would other people.

There was one thing that bothered him: The strange voices he had heard after he had woken up. He thought about asking Miya, Kaze-tan, or Matsu about it or even Minaka if it came to that but thought better.

_They said it was unnatural for me to have woken up so early. If they think something's wrong with me, they may as well just stuff me back into that pod._

And Minato had no intention of doing that...but his curiosity continued to eat him up inside.

It was on the seventh morning after awakening that Minato decided it was time to risk it. His motivation was the fact that looking at the mark on his hand started to annoy him. The only problem was...he had no clue where Miya or her room was. He also didn't know where Kazehana and Matsu were despite them being so impossibly fond of Minato (the scare Miya gave them didn't last long).

Following the only lead he had, he returned to the small doctors office he had woken up in after his encounter with Miya and the other two whom he later learned were part of something known as the Disciplinary Squad. Apparently they were the first five Sekirei to awaken and were also the most powerful, being chosen to act as guardians until the other Sekirei had also awoken.

Minato shook his head.

_Why am I monologuing?_

He continued to the doctor's office and sure enough, sitting at a chair in front of a small desk, smoking a cigarette like there was nothing to do was the same white-haired woman who had notified Minaka that Minato had woken up only one week earlier.

She sighed and turned around as she noticed Minato's presence. "Was there something you wanted or were you trying to get lung cancer from second hand?"

Minato barely blinked at the question. "Could you tell me where to find Miya or maybe even Kaze-tan and Matsu?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know that?"

"There's something I want to ask them?"

The woman shook her head. "It's probably not the best id-"

"I know what they're like. I am also aware that I look for them at the risk of my own innocence." The woman shrugged, accepting that he knew what he was getting into.

"Disciplinary Squad lodgings are on the next floor. Take the elevator and go to the end of the hall. You should find them somewhere there"

Minato nodded. He then bowed. "Thank you, ma'am." He then ran off, leaving the woman frowning.

"A little too polite for his age...I just hope he doesn't run into _her_ on the way..." The woman then took another puff of her cigarette, suddenly worried about the safety of the young Sekirei.

Minato did fairly well following the instructions the white-haired woman had given him. It was by this point that Minato realized something: He had forgotten to ask which rooms his three friends (the only words he thought of when they came to mind despite the fact that 2/3 of them continued to try to rob him of his innocence) were in.

He sighed.

_DAMN YOU HINDSIGHT!_

He decided since he was already here, he might as well just look for them himself. He slowly made his way down the hall, looking for anything on each door that might signify that one of his friends was on the other side.

"Hello? Miya! Kaze-tan! Matsu! Anyone?"

After a few minutes of searching, he came across a single door which was open yet didn't seem to have any business being open.

Minato looked down both ends of the hall, but saw no one. He shrugged before opening the door just a bit more and sticking his head in. "Hello? Miya? If it's not one of the three people who's names I called, I apologize for barging in." Minato scanned the room but saw no one.

But he had to admit the room was rather nice just like his, if not nicer.

_Hm. So this must definitely belong to a member of the Disciplinary Squad...but who? Eh, there's a 3/5 chance that I got it right so It's not that much of a gamble. Besides, even if it's not, it's not like a member of the Disciplinary could be that cruel, right?_

He had not realized the irony of that question until several minutes later.

Minato was about to leave, thinking nobody was there when he heard something. A running shower. Minato looked around the room once more until he located a door which he suspected to be a bathroom. He quietly walked into the room, ignoring the screaming feeling in his gut telling him to get the Hell out.

He walked into the bathroom and took a step inside. "Hello? Miya? If it's you, I want to apologize for just coming in here. But I figured 'hey, I already entered her room without permission, how much angrier could she get?' And-" Minato froze as he heard the shower water slowly being turned off. "Oh God, please tell me it's not you, Kaze-tan."

But it was not Kazehana, Matsu, or Miya who stepped out of the shower. It was someone completely different. She must've had one ready because when the woman came out, she had a towel wrapped around her waist and her chest. If it had been any shorter, Minato would've _seen_ things. Things that if he had parents, they would smack him upside the head and/or place their hands over his eyes.

Despite this, Minato immediately shut his eyes. "Err...Sorry? I think I entered the wrong room. Don't know why I didn't just leave, but what can you do. I mean-" Minato froze when he felt someone standing right in front of him. Minato opened one eye to see the woman in front of him.

She had long gray hair and narrow eyes of the same color. Minato noticed her bending just a bit so she was face-to face with him. He felt severely uncomfortable by this point, but refused to show any weakness to this woman.

Minato was surprised by what happened next...The woman smiled at him. But not smiled like she was saying 'let's be friends', but more like a 'Miya' kind of smile. It was clear to Minato what would happen next, but he was too slow to react.

He could only watch as the woman quickly threw a single punch, landing a good blow to Minato's chest, knocking all of the wind out of him as the force of the punch caused him to smash right back through the bathroom door and making a reasonably sized crater in the wall opposite the door.

Afterwards, Minato's vision was a bit blurry, but he could've just barely made out a hint of a smile on the woman's face. This one assured Minato of what he thought a second ago.

_She's an EVIL person. She would've probably done just this even without a reason. Oh. And OWOHMYF***INGGODTHAT HURTS!  
_

The damage to his body should've been worse, but Minato caught a brief glimpse at the back of his hand. This time it had the numeral XVIII on his palm. No doubt this strange power had somehow protected him.

The woman continued to walk toward Minato. He felt himself cringe involuntarily with each step she made toward him.

He was positive that he was dead either way, so he chose to keep his expression neutral. He could tell the woman's personality just by her expression. She enjoys causing and watching pain. She would slaughter every last person in the building just for that kind of nostalgia. He was determined not to give her any satisfaction.

As his vision cleared, Minato stared determinedly into his assailant's eyes.

_Karasuba's POV..._

She honestly didn't care who this brat was, but Karasuba had already made up her mind. She found herself grinning to herself.

_Whoever he is, I didn't even need to use a blade to finish him off._

Karasuba would have probably only have had to kick him in the chest to put an end to the unfortunate, blue-haired boy's life when she saw something that made her pause.

She normally enjoyed killing...The thing that excited her most was the look in her poor victim's eyes.

But this boy...his stare...there wasn't fear. There wasn't any emotion at all. It was almost a challenging expression on his face... Suddenly, Karasuba found herself smirking.

Something about this situation filled her with a strange amusement.

_This boy won't submit to me. I could punch him, kick him, strangle, cut stab, or anything that could be done to him and he will still give me those eyes, even if I were to stare at his corpse, all I'd see is a look of one not terrified at all. There's something special about this kid, definitely._

Minato's POV...

Minato began to wonder: Was she going to kill him or not? All that they were doing right now was a staring contest while she wore this look of amusement on her face.

_At least it's not that creepy stare Matsu has..._ He though subconsciously.

"Karasuba? Are you there?" A female voice called out. Minato instantly recognized who that voice belonged to and felt slightly relieved despite his unchanged expression.

_Miya, thank God._

"Karasuba, I was wondering if we could spar if you-" Miya was at the doorway when she saw the situation involving Minato and the other woman.

"Oh hello Miya. Give me a sec, I have to deal with an intruder." The woman, now named Karasuba, said as she looked back to Minato.

"No you will not." Miya said. "That is a fellow Sekirei, and we have explicit orders from the Chairman not to do harm to each other unless otherwise necessary."

"Fellow Sekirei?" Karasuba looked surprised (or at least Minato assumed it was real). "I thought No. 10 was female."

"He's No. 17, Minato. Something happened for him to wake up early and the Chairman released him. Now, move away from him." Miya said, no _ commanded._

"Fine, fine." Karasuba said taking a few steps back. Miya seemed to relax a bit, but was still on guard.

"I guess I'll go now." Minato said, getting up. He was surprised at how fast he recovered from the blow Karasuba gave him, but cared little for it. His questions for Miya could wait. All that mattered was getting as for away from Karasuba as possible for now.

"Hold it." Karasuba said. "Miya, is it alright if we let the kid watch our fight?"

"Why?" Was all Miya asked. Minato felt nervous. While Miya didn't say yes, she hasn't said no either.

"He's a Sekirei, so he'll have to fight someday. Why not start training him now?"

Miya sighed. Minato got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Alright, but he's only watching our fight, not getting involved, understand?"

Karasuba grinned as she grabbed Minato and practically threw him out of the room (Miya caught him thankfully) before closing the door.

"Why did you come here?" Miya asked after she set Minato down.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question related to Sekirei. It was either you or Minaka and he still creeps me out sometimes." Minato admitted, causing Miya to chuckle. "Well there's Matsu and Kaze-tan but they're kinda...Do I really need to finish that?"

"I suppose that's one reaction. So, what's your question?"

"Well I-" Before Minato could finish the door opened revealing Karasuba out of her towel and in a uniform the same as the one Miya has on. Somehow it made her just a bit more intimidating.

"Let's go." Karasuba said. "C'mon kid."

"It's Minato." Minato replied. If he didn't like being called No. 17, then he despised being called a 'kid'.

"But you are a kid. Now shut up and follow us." Karasuba answered as Minato followed her and Miya. Eventually, after taking many turns in the hallways, Miya and Karasuba stop at a double doors entrance and opened it. Inside was the largest room Minato ever laid his eyes on. He had to squint just to see the other side of the room!

"Wood or metal?" Miya asked as she walked over to a rack of weapons ranging from swords and spears to knives and boxing gloves.

"You know wood will break before we're halfway through." Karasuba said with a smirk.

"True." Miya said with a small smile. She grabbed a sword and threw it to Karasuba. Karasuba grabbed it by the handle and managed to unsheathe the sword as the sheath continued sailing across the room until it hit the wall. Looking closely, Minato noticed the edge of the blade was dull so no one would get injured...well, at least not Fatally

Miya withdrew her own sword, leaving the sheath on the rack as she and Karasuba walked to the center of the area. Minato, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, opted for sitting next to the wall.

"Minato, would you do the honors please?" Miya said with a smile (Minato couldn't really tell from this distance), but her eyes never left Karasuba. Both of them took a dual stance a few feet from each other.

"Err...Go?" Minato said, unsure of what to say exactly. However, in a flash the two women were clashing blades against each other. Karasuba relented first and dodged Miya's strike to make an upwards slash, but Miya moved to the side and avoided the strike. After that Minato found it harder and harder to see what they were doing. A clash there and a slash here, but it seemed that as the battle got longer, the two got faster and faster that Minato's eyes could keep up.

_ It feels like I'm watching a TV show on fast forward._

However, Minato finally caught up with their speed and noticed that Miya and Karasuba were clashing blades again. Every strike they made created a small shock-wave that actually hit Minato two times, but weren't as bad by the time they hit him.

CLANG!

SNAP!

"Minato, look out!" Was all Minato got as a warning before he ducked. Minato stared as right above him a broken part of a metal sword imbedded itself into the wall. It just barely scraped against the top of his skull. Like a tiny papercut except it was caused by a possibly dangerous sword.

_How did THAT happen?! Those swords weren't even sharp!_

"Ara, ara. Looks like it's my loss, Miya." Karasuba said as she held up her sword which was missing the upper half of the blade.

"Not true." Miya said as she held up her sword. While still in one piece, the blade was bent on a ninety degree angle. "It was just by luck that yours broke before mine. So I suppose this should be called a draw, but it was still your sword that broke, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Karasuba said as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she looked at Minato and gave a grin that did not look unlike the first one she gave him. "Why don't you help Minato?"

Minato gulped, but it was just cleaning. Pick up the swords, put them where they needed to go and run as far away as he can. Simple, he hoped. "Sure."

"Well then, I'll see later then." Miya said with a smile before glaring at Karasuba. "I better not find out he hurt him while cleaning up."

"Yes, yes." Karasuba said while she waved her hand dismissively as Miya nodded and left.

True to her word, Karasuba didn't do anything to Minato, not so much as speak to him. Once both swords and their sheaths were thrown away, Karasuba walked back to the sword rack and got a wooden sword. "Catch." Was all Karasuba said before throwing the wooden blade at Minato.

Surprised, Minato fumbled it at first, but managed to grasp it. Minato then saw Karasuba holding her own wooden weapon, giving a sickening grin.

"This is after my fight with Miya and we're done cleaning, so there's nothing stopping me from going through with your training now." Karasuba said as she twirled the wooden blade a bit.

"My training? Wait, I don't think-" Minato didn't have a chance to finish as Karasuba jammed the hilt of her sword into Minato's stomach.

"I think you are, now let's see what you're made of." Karasuba said as she hit Minato on the back, knocking him to the floor.

_Shit, I need to move, NOW!_

Minato struggled to get up and run far enough to be sure he was out of sword reach.

"Sorry, but while it's smart to avoid the reach of your opponent's weapon, it means nothing if you can't see them get in reach." Karasuba whispered in Minato's ear as she struck him down again, but with much more force and on the head.

_ Crap, I'm blurring out. Need to hold...on..._

Suddenly, a burning feeling started again in Minato's left hand. He didn't how, but he could tell it was a XII that was on it now. For some reason, he felt like he could now endure what Karasuba just did, but only barely. Stopping his fall midway, Minato pivoted on his right foot and swung his sword at Karasuba.

Karasuba, surprised at how he managed to continue standing after that blow to the head, was caught off guard by the attack and tried to avoid it too late as the tip of the blade hit her cheek.

Minato smiled a bit before he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The sudden burst of energy that gave him the strength to continue vanished. He was ready to pass out any moment now.

Karasuba P.O.V

Karasuba touched the spot where Minato had grazed her and smiled. Seems she wasn't wrong about the boy being special. Not many could actually land a blow anywhere on her. She could've sworn his left hand glowed for a sec, but it vanished to quickly. Either way, this kid Minato might be fun to have around. So...

Minato P.O.V.

Minato looked up at Karasuba, unsure of what will happen next. However, what he didn't expect to happen was Karasuba grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to his feet.

"Twelve o' clock." She said.

"What?" Was all Minato said.

"Everyday, I want you here at twelve o' clock during the day. You've got talent, but you need proper techniques and muscles to use your talent efficiently. I'll help you in that regard. Besides, you might grow to become a worthy opponent someday." She stated almost a little hopefully. With that, Karasuba left.

"Wait." Minato panted out. There was something he needed to confirm.

"What?" Karasuba asked nonchalantly.

"You let your sword break on purpose, didn't you?" Minato asked. He just felt the chances of this being just a bit too convenient for Karasuba.

"Well, aren't you a smart kid." Karasuba said before leaving. Minato was pretty sure he could take that as a yes. Suddenly, he heard glass shatter.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Death Arcana..."_

Minato looked at his hand and now saw a XIII burned onto it. This one felt different. It felt like it was burning him to the bone and beyond, yet at the same time it felt welcoming, as if something once lost was found again.

While Minato wasn't entirely sure about the mark, but he was sure the rest of his days were going to be hell.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Minato sighed.

_And I was right._

With the knowledge of the imminent pain and suffering ahead of him, Minato dragged his feet on they way to the usual training grounds.

He walked down the hall toward the elevator. He scanned the wide array of buttons before finally finding the button for his floor.

Minato decided to pass the time by turning around and looking out the window of the elevator. He smiled to himself.

_While I distrust Minaka, I have to admit that he does know how to pick a building with a view._

And it was true. After an incident almost a year ago, Minaka had deemed it fit to move the location of the yet to awaken Sekirei to what was possibly the largest building in Japan's capitol. It was also during that same incident when that strange bond he had with Karasuba reacted. Rank up? Something like that. It wasn't exactly a 'happy' occasion for Minato due to his...'involvement' in the incident on that day. It reacted again only a few days later during their usual training...He still didn't like remembering it.

It was also during this past year that all of the other Sekirei from No. 10 onward began to wake up. It was a slow process and they all wouldn't be awake for some time, but Minato was happy he wasn't alone anymore. He HAD occasionally run into Nos. 6-9 back on the island, but it hadn't been all that fulfilling.

Homura was an OK guy in Minato's opinion and they both had a certain dislike for Minaka. This made them potential friends despite their rare interactions due to them being on separate floors.

Tsukiumi...was Tsukiumi. As in a crazy, violent, pervertedly dressed annoyance. Suffice to say, whenever they DID interact, it normally involved Tsukiumi challenging Minato. But deep down, they held a certain respect for the others fighting ability.

Akitsu, something told Minato she and Mutsu would've gotten along just great due to their silent personalities. The difference between the two though is that Akitsu tends to be...forgetful to say the least.

And Minato hadn't met Yume until a year after he woke up. She was a rather nice person. Strong as well. Strong enough to compete with Karasuba at any rate.

Minato was snapped out of his thoughts by the chime of the elevator. He sighed before dragging his feet once more. After several twists and turns, he arrived at the set of double doors that meant a possible trip to the afterlife for Minato each and every day.

With resignation in his mind and soul, he pushed the doors open into the large near-indestructible room constructed in this tower specifically for the Sekirei to train in.

Standing at the center was his gray-haired instructor.

"About time you got here, Mina-tan." Minato learned to cringe a little at the nickname Karasuba gave to him. It normally meant she would be holding back less as punishment despite the fact he was only five minutes late.

He tried his best to give an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I kinda found myself daydreaming. Hehehe."

Karasuba's expression became serious. "No excuses. Every day that passes is a day that could be spent training. And every minute wasted on one of those days is a minute that may have saved your life."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him, Karasuba?" came a voice on Minato's right.

Minato turned to see another friend (although he supposed Karasuba wouldn't fit under that category).

She was a young woman of average height and slender build and had brown hime-styled hair. She was currently wearing the uniform of the Disciplinary Squad: a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She also wore her signature gloves with the number '08' printed on them.

Minato smiled. "Oh. So you're watching us again, Yume-san?"

The leader of the second generation Disciplinary Squad nodded. Yume was one of the few STABLE friends he had. Unfortunately a year after he had woken up, the first generation slowly disbanded for several different reasons. The only remaining member was Karasuba.

Minato could still remember each of the goodbyes he said to the three members he had been friends with as he managed to find them before they left...well 'find' being a debateable term by this point.

For Matsu, she literally ran into him while she was running away from security. Minato later learned that she tried to steal something he apparently wasn't allowed to know about just yet. They said a quick goodbye to one another before Matsu realized security was gaining on her. Despite the quick farewell, Minato felt his bond with her react as it 'ranked up'.

Kazehana, Minato noticed, seemed to have gotten a little depressed before she left so he can honestly say he saw SOMETHING along the lines of leaving happening. She came to see him before she left for good. Although she once again nearly suffocated him with the pillows she calls her chest, Minato was saddened to see Kaze-tan leave. His bond with her reacted again as well.

Miya's farewell was by far the saddest. After his first week of training with Karasuba, she started to notice Minato's bruises. So she had taken up doing training him behind Karasuba's back while inflicting far less injuries. So she was his true mentor as well as friend. She told him that she didn't want to follow MBI, but Minato translated it as 'I wish to be with the man I married.' Minato could respect that as he knew that Takehito Asama was a good man, but it didn't make saying goodbye any less painful for him. Miya was possibly his most SANE friend despite the terrifying aura she gave off at times. As a final gift to her secret student, she gave him her sword: The Totsuga No Tsurugi.

"Although I'm surprised you still haven't worn your uniform." stated Yume.

Minato shrugged. "Black AND gray? Doesn't seem like my style. Besides, it gives me another way to spite Minaka with his having wasted money getting one for me and whatnot. I'm more of a casual dresser anyway."

"OI! We're wasting precious training time!" went the impatient Karasuba. "Disciplinary Squad member or no, you're still my combat dummy/student."

Minato shrugged. In a way, he appreciated Karasuba's interference. He could tell Yume did too due to the unique circumstance of Minato being admitted into the Disciplinary Squad.

_It all started on that day...only a single year ago._

Minato and Karasuba both took their stances as they readied their wooden blades as Karasuba would no doubt KILL Minato with a real one.

"Care to start us off, Yume?" asked Minato. Yume nodded.

"Go!" Both sword-wielding Sekirei charged at one another.

_Hanged Man!_ Minato felt a slight tingling on his hand that told him that he had successfully changed Arcana. Despite not understanding it, this strange power to change between the Arcana of whatever bonds he had forged was rather useful. Or perhaps it was the bonds themselves that enhanced his strength and speed. Either way, it helped Minato a lot.

Karasuba tried being her sword up from Minato's right side. A trick he had fallen for when they first started training.

Minato brought his blade up from the left side. As he brought his sword forward, the blow coming from his right side vanished and their blades met in mid-air. Minato smirked. The trick to that attack was that Karasuba moved her blade fast enough to give the illusion of an attack coming from the right. While her opponent was focused on blocking THAT, she would really strike from the right. Minato's grasp on his sword wavered for a moment as he was forced to contend with Karasuba's seemingly infinite strength.

With a quick burst of raw power, he knocked her blade away and prepared to bring his own sword edge down. Karasuba quickly recovered and easily deflected his attack. Minato took the opportunity to jump back out of her reach. Karasuba once again lunged at him, but he readied his blade into more of a stabbing position.

"Cell...Breaker!" Minato's blade began to emit a a small light as he stabbed forward. A sharp beam of light shot out of the tip of his blade toward Karasuba. She didn't bother to dodge it.

She vanished in a small explosion. Minato kept his blade ready as the area Karasuba had been standing in vanished in the smoke. Minato began breathing slowly as he couldn't help but tense.

"Nice try!" Minato raised his sword as Karasuba came bursting through the smoke. He managed to block her strike with his sword. "But I'm afraid you're going to need to try harder!" She easily broke through his meager attempt at defense and punished him by getting a good strike on his side, knocking the wind out of him as he glided through the air from the force of the strike before rolling and skidding to a stop. Minato only had a moment to catch his breath.

He and Karasuba's blades met in mid-air once again. The shockwave was enough to make all of the rubble on the ground tremble a little.

Minato tried to counterattack, but Karasuba was apparently done playing. She easily put an end to Minato's guard with a flick of her wrist. She then proceeded with a brutal barrage of blows which would've killed an ordinary person. Minato could do nothing but watched as his body jerked each time it was struck. She ended with a final strike to Minato's side. Despite being injured, Minato managed to remain standing.

She grinned to herself as she took a step back to admire her handiwork. "I thought you would put up more of a fight this time, Mina-tan." She chuckled to herself. "Is that the best you have?"

_DEATH ARCANA!_

"No," He replied, surprising Karasuba. Minato found himself grinning. Why? He was unsure. "THIS is! Tempest Slash!" Karasuba barely had time to react as Minato regained his fighting strength and proceeded to unleash a barrage of attacks of his own. Karasuba met each one of them with a strike of her own, the attacks cancelling each other out. They then pulled back their blades as they both released one final attack.

Their blades once again met in mid-air, creating a shockwave more powerful than the last that began tearing up the floors and tossing rubble against the walls.

Once the shockwave ended, both fighters remained absolutely still.

"And the result of the fight is-!" Yume really milked the wait for the announcement.

Minato and Karasuba both smirked at one another as both of the wooden blades of their swords snapped off from the hilt.

"A draw!"

Minato stretched his aching muscles. "So how did I do, teach?" Karasuba was still smirking.

"I have to admit, you've improved _slightly_ since our last sparring session." Her smile faded. "Although you DO realize I could easily killed you even without my sword, right?"

Minato sighed.

"He did well enough, Karasuba." said Yume.

"So what's the score?" asked Minato.

Karasuba closed her eyes, thinking. "7 out of 10. And be grateful I'm giving you THAT." Minato was grinning.

"One more point then yesterday!"

It was then he heard the sound of breaking glass.

It was the sound of his bond with the Death Arcana ranking up. Coming up about four now.

"This concludes our training for today." stated Karasuba.

Minato fist pumped. "Yes!"

"But be sure to be back tomorrow afternoon. Just because you are also a member of the Disciplinary Squad doesn't mean you can put off your training." Minato nodded.

"Yes, Karasuba-san." Without further conversation, Karasuba left. Minato finally let his stiff arms slump down from exhaustion. "Oh thank God it's over."

"I think you did rather well, Minato-kun." said Yume, walking toward his now sitting form.

Minato rubbed his temples. "You don't have to do small talk. I know why you're really here, Yume."

Yume was taken back by this. "I don't know what you-"

Minato's expression became serious. "Don't bother trying to lie. You're not very good at it, Yume. That's the only reason you've been supervising mine and Karasuba's training sessions. That's been the reason ever since the incident a year ago. You're worried about me becoming like Karasuba."

Yume seemed hurt by his words. Whether it was because they held a bit of truth in them or not remained to be seen. "I know it's been a year, but you experienced something that no child should have to experience. I'm just worried that you-"

"What?!" Snapped Minato. "That I'll become EXACTLY like her!? A monster?! Then again, considering what I did, it's quite obvious that despite my intentions, I'm going to become a murdering psychopath whose only pleasure is making people bleed, right?!" Minato then stood and walked right past Yume. "I'm heading back." he said with finality.

As Minato left the training area, Yume couldn't help the sadness that welled up inside her.

"Starting an argument to avoid talking again?" Yume held her hand to her chest. "If only I had been a little faster...would you have had to go through such a horrible experience...?"

* * *

Minato didn't bother saying hello to any of the others he passed on his way back to his room. As he just jumped into his bed, not bothering to wash up or change after his severe beating, he sighed as he realized he would have to apologize to Yume later on. He had no doubt she knew his real reason for his starting arguments when they were alone, but she apparently didn't wish to push the matter. He appreciated it.

He ended up staring at the roof as he waited until his fatigue fully caught up to him and made him fall asleep.

_I wonder what will happen...When the Sekirei Plan officially begins..._

Minato sighed. He didn't see fit to improve his bond with Minaka because Minato honestly outright hated the man and had no desire to achieve any kind of friendship with him.

He repeated the same thought in his head until he fell asleep.

_What will happen...once the Sekirei Plan officially begins?_

Then he adds as an afterthought:

_Will I find my destined one? Like that woman in blue told me about oh so long ago?_

**DONE! This has been completed because of an effort by both ME AND BBOY46. I****'m sure we'll be getting to the actual story parts where Minato is winged and stuff next chapter. Let's wait and see! BWAHAHAHAH!  
**

**What incident is Minato referring to? What dark things did he do on that day that still scar him? How much further will he take his bonds? WHY DO I KEEP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?! Find out next time on Dragon Ba-I mean-AHEM-Heart and Soul!  
**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Free Spirit

**Here we go! Enjoy the next chapter of Heart and Soul and prepare to have the ball start rolling!**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Free Spirit**

"Here you are, No. 17."

A woman standing behind the reception desk handed a certain blue-haired boy a card with the initials 'MBI'.

The boy, despite being slightly older, didn't look any older than 17. He possessed dark blue hair and a light build. He currently wore his usual attire of a black long-sleeved shirt and pants. Tied to the belt on his pants was a sheathed sword. On his arm he wore just a regular old wrist watch.

He gratefully took the MBI card from the woman's hand before turning in the direction of the door. "Thank you." He then proceeded to depart.

"Oi! Mina-chan!" Minato cringed just a bit before turning in the direction of the person who called him.

Wearing the usual attire of the Disciplinary Squad was his old mentor...as well as one of Minato's least favorite people, Karasuba.

She didn't seem happy, angry, or sad. Just curious.

Despite disliking the woman, Minato maintained a polite smile.

"Yo, teacher! What's up?" Karasuba walked right up to him.

"I've heard you've resigned from the Disciplinary Squad to fully participate in the Sekirei Plan. Judging from the fact that you were about to walk right out the door, I'm assuming this is true."

Minato shrugged. "I'm assuming there was a question somewhere in there."

Karasuba's curious expression didn't change. "I'm just curious as to why you would abandon such an advantage as being a member of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Well there are several reasons, four being the main reasons. First, I would've had to be winged by someone arranged by Minaka if I wanted to stay (which I don't). Second, I especially don't feel comfortable being winged by an Ashikabi who swings that way. Third, like Yume, I want to find my true destined one. The person I want to be with forever. And fourth, even if all of these reasons were null and void, I would still have to do a favor for someone who had asked for my help."

"Favor?" Minato's former mentor asked.

"Yep. Can't tell you who or why or what the conditions were, but I can tell you that they paid handsomely." He stated cryptically.

Karasuba said nothing as Minato walked right past her. He was almost to the door when he stopped.

"Oh, and Karasuba-san..." Karasuba turned to her former pupil.

"Hm?" Minato looked back, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Don't get killed by someone."

"Oh, worried about me, are you?" she asked rhetorically. Minato shook his head.

"No. It's because the one who kills you..._will be me_." For just a moment, Minato had something in his eye that defied most of his character: killing intent. He then grabbed his sheathed sword and held it with both hands. It was noticed that the sheathe what tied to the guard, preventing the sword from leaving the sheathe without outside interference. "And until the time comes when I do, I will not draw this sword. Your blood will be the next and last it tastes." Minato's expression returned to being simply pleasant after he was finished talking.

Karasuba smiled right back. "Of course. We'll have our true fight when only the two of us remain. That IS what we promised, wasn't it?"

Minato nodded. "Well, assuming Yume isn't the one who becomes the second remaining Sekirei, I'll see you there, teacher."

With that, Minato walked out the door of MBI tower and into the sunlight. He stretched his arms as he took in the sweet smell of freedom.

_No more training with Karasuba. No more Disciplinary Squad duties._

Minato expressed the emotion he was feeling by jumping into the air with his enhanced Sekirei agility.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOO!" He landed on the roof of a nearby building. "Hello freedom!" He then began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going as fast as his legs could take him.

Minato felt something more than relief...it was nostalgia.

_Wait for me, Ashikabi-sama. I'll find you and keep my promise all the while._

* * *

It had been several hours since he had been first released and so far Minato has had no luck.

He stood on the roof of the manga store he had just visited (thanks to his unlimited card provided by MBI) and purchased a most recent copy of his favorite manga.

As Minato read his manga, he couldn't help but fade deep into thought.

_Man. Still no luck. Not even a minor reaction to anybody. Not to mention I still haven't found that other person. It's way to difficult looking through the crowd._

He looked around at all of the surrounding buildings as he finished up the newest chapter of Beelzebub.

"Ah, that Baby Beel. He is by far the most interesting character...now back to finding my Ashikabi." He continued looking around. "Well I suppose since I've been traveling by rooftop so far, it must be a more efficient method at searching rather than just searching through the crowd on the ground. So onward and outward!"

Minato then continues jumping from rooftop to rooftop once more in order to find his destined one.

_I'm finally doing as that woman in blue told me to do...I'm going to find my destined one and make her the one to ascend!_

Minato continued to be as cheerful as usual up to the point of encountering the man in black.

Upon sight, Minato placed a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Halt! Who are you?! Cos I'm warning you, if you're some kind of stalker and plan on hurting someone, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

The man seemed annoyed by the word 'stalker'. "What exactly does that-" The man's eyes widened at the sight of the blue-haired teen. "Minato?!"

Minato cocked his head sideways. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

He had silver hair that totally added to his black coat and mask's whole 'mysterious' effect. The man blinked once.

"Er...you're joking, right?" Minato thought about it.

"I don't know. You remind me of a friend of mine, but he never wore a mask and black coat. But nope. I don't think we've ever met before." By this point, Minato was sure the man was resisting the urge to face-palm. He then reached for his mask and pulled it down a bit to reveal his entire face.

Minato jumped as he was filled with realization. "Holy crap! Homura, it's you!" Minato's surprise was quickly replaced by a grin. "What's up, buddy!? It's been quite a while!"

After replacing his mask, Homura's sweat dropped. "You realize it's only been a week, right?" Minato smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, isn't time in the eye of the beholder?"

"That's 'BEAUTY is in the eye of the beholder'." Minato thought about this.

"Oh yeah." Minato then looked around. "I see you're taking your job as Sekirei Guardian rather seriously." Homura sighed.

"It is all I can do until those who are unwinged find their Ashikabi."

"Cool. Cool." Minato and Homura had a fairly friendly relationship especially considering that one of those bonds Minato had formed with Karasuba, Kaze-tan, Matsu, and Miya had formed almost instantly between the two.

To Minato, Homura represented the Justice Arcana. In Minato's mind, that completely fit Homura's mindset. So far, they were only in by two ranks.

"Speaking of Ashikabi, have you found your destined one yet?"

"No. But I'm still hopeful by this point that I'll find her soon enough. And you?" Minato shrugged.

"It's a work in progress. Only got released a few hours ago." Minato smiled. "But I know that she's out there somewhere. It's only a matter of time." They remained in blissful silence until Minato noticed Homura staring...staring at a certain object bulging out of his pocket. "Something wrong?"

Homura's expression suddenly became serious. "What is that you have?" Minato blinked.

"Well...OK, I'll tell you, but on one condition." Homura didn't waver.

"Which is?"

Minato's sweat dropped. "Please don't tell Miya. She's not supposed to know about this."

Homura nodded.

Minato then proceeded to pull the strange object out of his pocket.

"Is that-?!"

It was a long, gem-shaped item with a small sphere inside, looking almost like it was made of glass. Marked on the outside was an '8'.

Homura's expression became unreadable for a few moments. "Minato...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Minato jumped so bad that he almost dropped the object.

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole one of MBI's most dangerous possessions! Do you know how badly they'll target you?! They won't rest until-" Homura paused as he noticed Minato's face buried in the pages of one of his manga. "Are you even listening?! Why did you steal the Jinki?! Even Matsu tried and failed and she's still sought after!" He then noticed that Minato still wasn't paying attention.

"Are you listening to me?!" Minato still ignored him. He looked up and noticed Homura staring at him. He then pulled out what was apparently an ear bud.

"Hm? You say something?" Homura's self-control was the only thing keeping him from incinerating his blue-haired friend by this point.

Homura calmed himself down before continuing any further. "I will ask you one more time: Did you steal the Jinki?"

Minato looked thoroughly offended. "Stealing? Me? Perish the thought. I hate Minaka too, but I'm not suicidal enough to do something that stupid." Homura seemed completely unconvinced. "If you must know, this Jinki is the payment for a promise I made."

Homura raised an eyebrow. "Promise?" Minato adopted a plain expression.

"Well it went like this..."

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Minato was getting anxious. The Sekrei Plan has just started and in one hour Sekirei No.10 - 19 will be allowed to leave. However, he had nothing to do to kill the time except walk back and forth.

_Dammit, why can't they just send us now? I want to get a head start on finding my Ashikabi!_

Minato heard footsteps and saw an MBI employee walk towards him.

"Dr. Sahashi would like to speak to you in her office." Was all the man said before leaving.

Minato was curious as to what Takami needed him for, but put it aside as this was a good way to kill time before he can go. Minato headed for the elevator and used his MBI card to access the floor Takami's office was on. After the elevator opened, Minato strolled to her office as the other researchers wondered why a Sekirei was here on the day of the Plan.

"Come in." Minato heard Takami say right before he knocked on the door. She always was able to figure out who was approaching her, no matter how softly they walked and found those who came without invitation were thoroughly punished. Opening the door, he found not only Takami, but Minaka as well sitting in a chair. The only thing out of place besides the accursed mastermind was that said mastermind wasn't smiling.

If Minaka was here, Minato was sure he wasn't going to like this.

"What's he doing here?" Minato seethed. After the incident with Takehito, Minato wanted as little to do with Minaka as possible. It also didn't help that Minaka didn't do a damn thing to help Akitsu after that one foolish researcher...he hurt her. That's as far as Minato could stand remembering.

"The issue concerns him as much as me." Takami said with a sigh. "Please hear us out."

Minato looked at Minaka disapprovingly, who only looked at Minato with indifference, before sighing and nodding, taking a seat afterwards. "What's the problem?"

"Thank you." Takami said. "The thing is Minato, you might not know but...well...-"

"You and Minaka had a thing?" Minato asked. It was obvious with how the two acted around each other, when Minaka wasn't Sekirei obsessed and Takami wasn't beating him up over said obsession.

"Err...Yes. The thing is, we had kids." Takami said. Now this surprised Minato. He tried crossing Minaka with Takami, but no pretty pictures arose. "A boy and a girl. The issue is that my son is currently in Tokyo, and-"

"You want me to keep him out of the Sekirei Plan?" Minato asked, earning a nod from Takami. He then turned to the surprisingly silent Director. "Why are you here then?" He said this with just a hint of venom.

"I have a different proposition." Minaka said. "I want my son to participate in the Sekirei Plan."

"So you could watch him squirm?" Minato asked, not even _attempting_ to disguise the venom.

"On the contrary, I want to see him improve his self-esteem. He's incredibly bright, but doubts himself too much, so I believe having Sekirei will improve him as a person. However, the Sekirei Plan will cause havoc, I know this. So that's why..." Minaka then stood up and did the unexpected: he bowed to Minato. "Keep an eye on my son. Leep him safe."

Minato was completely shocked. The manipulative, manipulative, orchestrator of the Sekirei Plan was bowing to him. Minato supposed one can only be so heartless and even Minaka is human. Although Minato never pegged Minaka as the caring father kind of guy. Taking a deep breath, Minato answered...

"I will."

Minaka stood up. "Thank you Minato." His classic smile returned to his face as he then opened his jacket to pull something out. "In all honesty, I thought you'd say no."

"With you like that I couldn't." Minato answered. He did have a sense of honor after all.

"Still. I prepared something in case you decided to say no first." Minaka then pulled out a crystal...wait, a Jinki?!

"Is that-" Minato began.

"Yes, it is." Minaka said. "This is a symbol of the faith I have in you Minato. Please, keep a good eye on my son."

Minato took the Jinki. "Now I really can't say no."

_To think this is what Matsu was pursued for attempting to steal...something so small...I just know it's important somehow._

"As of this moment, you're no longer a member of the Disciplinary Squad so you can participate in the Plan full-time." Takami said as she pulled out some paperwork and began to fill it out.

"A quick note, don't tell Miya that you have one." Minaka said, Minato nodding in agreement, not bothering to ask the reason. If it was that specific, it had to be important. "Well, I suggest you go now. Fifteen minutes till it's your turn Minato."

Minato got up and turned to leave as he felt the Moon rank up and the shattering of glass. There was something else...Another shattering of glass.

T_hou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Tower Arcana..._

Minato closed the door behind him as he looked at the new burn mark on his left hand, showing an XVI.

_I really hope I know what I was doing when I said yes._

Minato sighed as he headed for the elevator to be there in time for his turn to find his Ashikabi.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"-and that's what happened." Minato looked back to Homura and noticed how uneasy he seemed. "Something wrong?"

"You actually made a DEAL with that man?" Minato scratched his head.

"Yeah yeah. I know you're not happy about this, but I view it more as making a promise to Takami rather than Minaka. Besides, he actually bowed to someone else. You don't just ignore when a man swallows his pride like that, Homura."

Homura still seemed unhappy about the fact that Minato made a deal with the devil (in Minato's case, the Moon), but he simply sighed. "Although, I am surprised. He seems to have so much faith in you to protect his son."

Minato shrugged. "Eh, I guess it's only natural since I AM...or WAS a member of the Disciplinary Squad. Who knows, maybe this guy is actually MY Ashikabi." Homura's sweat dropped.

"You realize he's a man, right?" Minato shrugged.

"Hey, if it's fate, it's fate. Just as long as he's not a prick like his old man, I don't see much of a problem. Besides..." Minato adopted a dramatic stance. "Tis not gender that matters, but LOVE!" Minato's resolve quickly vanished. "Oh who am I kidding. If MINAKA's son is my Ashikabi, I might just kill myself. For which particular reason, I don't know."

"What's his name anyway? Maybe I can direct you in the right direction if I've seen him before." Minato thought about the answer to that question.

"His name was..." They passed into an awkward silence. "GOOODDAAAAAAMMIIIIT!" Minato then began beating on his own head. "I got so caught up in the idea of finding my Ashikabi that I forgot to ask for the guy's name!"

Minato's self-beating was interrupted by the chuckling noise Homura made.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Minato was annoyed that his fire-throwing friend was laughing at his predicament.

Whatever Minato was going to say next was interrupted by the sound of a small explosion. Both Sekirei turned toward the point of origin to see bolts of electricity shooting up into the sky at random times.

Homura sighed, as if expecting something like this to happen. "You're not the only one who has their work cut out for them. I'll see you later, Minato." He was about to take off when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Homura turned to face Minato, only this time, he had a worried expression on his face.

"Do you need help?" Homura shrugged off his hand.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't take care of on my own." Minato frowned, but nodded.

"If you say so. But if you ever need help, you can count on me to have your back. We're like brothers after all." Under his mask, Minato could tell Homura was smiling.

"You're always so sentimental." Homura then took off.

"THAT'S NOT ALWAYS A BAD THING!" shouted Minato after him. Minato was unhappy at his friend's sudden departure, but soon got over it.

There was a sound of shattering glass as Minato felt his bond with Homura react. Rank 3 now...

Minato sighed. "Well...I guess I should go searching for my Ashikabi again." He then left the rooftop in favor of a higher vantage point. He searched more and more, but couldn't find a good point that was close enough to the ground to search, but high enough to get a better view.

After the sixth or seventh rooftop, Minato sighed once more. "Man, this is getting me nowhere." He looked over the edge at the people below. "Just where are you, Ashikabi-sama?" He looked further over the edge, trying to look as far as possible when-

"DON'T DO IT!" Minato barely had time to say 'huh?' before being pulled backwards off the ledge, falling onto the rooftop. He felt his face fall onto something soft. There was a quick scream before he was pushed backward and fell on his rear end this time.

When the world stopped spinning, Minato finally figured out who he was looking at.

She was a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wore what appeared to be a school uniform of some kind and was also blushing for a reason that eluded Minato. She was also on the ground as if she had fallen.

Minato just stared at her. "Are you alright?" The girl instinctively covered her chest, her blush intensifying. It took a few moments before the two wires in Minato's mind sparked together. "Oh...OH!" He quickly stood and bowed. "I'm sorry! I had no intention of doing that! I wouldn't even think about doing that to you!" He then realized how that sounded. "I mean I would never touch you like that! No wait! I mean that I would never touch you that way without consent! NO hold on! I mean-"

"Please stop trying to explain yourself!" came the girl's embarrassed sounding voice. Minato smartly shut up. "The more important question is WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THAT?!"

Minato blinked in confusion, somewhat relieved the awkwardness of the situation had vanished. "Doing what?"

"No matter what you've experienced or what's happened to you, bishounen are precious treasures who shouldn't even consider things like this!"

Minato was still confused. "Like what? What are you talking about?"

The girl seemed to realize Minato's confusion. "You mean...you weren't attempting to take the final leap?"

It took Minato a few more moments to realize what she was talking about. "Err...No? I don't see why you thought that."

Now it was the girl's turn to be confused. "But you were leaning over the edge and-"

"That's because I was trying to see if I could spot a specific person from here."

"Specific person? Oh...So..." Minato noticed the girl's cheeks heat up again. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off before sticking his hand out to the fallen girl.

"But still..." Minato smiled at her. "You must be a very kind person to be worrying about a stranger like me."

The girl's blush intensified. "Well, I..." Minato noticed the girl's gaze shift to a spot several roofs away from that one. It was only at that point that there was rooftop access.

"My, my. You're also a determined one, aren't you?" Minato said, slightly joking, causing the girl's cheeks to turn redder than Matsu's hair.

"Well...erm...uh..." The girl tried to say something, but evidently couldn't convey her thoughts.

Minato chuckled a bit before speaking. "My name is Minato."

This seemed to get the girl's thoughts in order as she stopped blushing (there was still some pink on her cheeks). "I'm Yukari." She said as she took Minato's hand to pull herself, leaving Minato with the strange enjoyment of that name. "Funny, you have the same name as my brother."

"Well, seems like there's an identity thief roaming about." Minato said, causing Yukari to laugh herself.

"Don't worry. NOBODY would mistake you for my brother." she stated, leaving Minato wondering if that was a compliment or insult, and who it was directed at.

"Anyway, I guess we should get off the rooftops now. Don't want someone else thinking someone's about to jump. No need for false alarm about a mass suicide."

"Heh, heh." Yukari said, scratching her cheek. "Guess we should." Yukari began to head over to the next rooftop to get to the rooftop access point.

"Hold on, I know a faster way." Minato said as he walked behind Yukari when both of them were near the ledge.

"Faster way? Wait you don't mean-" Yukari began, but couldn't finish as Minato swept her of her feet and carried her bridal style as he jumped from the roof to the alleyway below.

"See? Fast." Minato said with a smile as he put Yukari down.

Yukari pouted. "Seems like I didn't have to worry about you after all." She then smiled again. "Well, let's go. I think you owe me for giving me a heart attack two times." She began to pull Minato by the hand out of the alley. Minato felt a small reaction, but it was very weak and discarded it for now.

_Either my Ashikabi is nearby or this girl is... I suppose only time will tell._

"Hold it." A female voice said. Minato and Yukari turn to see two long, black haired, female twins standing next to each other while wearing some kind of leather suits. They looked exactly the same except for the color of their suits, one purple, the other purple of a lighter shade, and the purple-suited woman's bust size is smaller than the other.

While Yukari wondered who the two were, Minato instantly recognized them: Hibiki and Hikari. Minato should've known that the electricity was their doing. They are possibly the only Sekirei capable of doing such.

Minato scowled. He doubted the two were here for a pleasant chat. "What do you two want?"

"You're still unwinged, aren't you?" Hibiki asked. The furrowing of Minato's brow answered her question.

"So you two are attacking unwinged Sekirei? How cruel." Minato said with false horror. As much as he detested the idea, he had to admit it was a good idea: Wipe out the competition before they become a threat, but that's as much as he's giving them. To keep a Sekirei from finding their destined one was cruel and evil.

"Shut up! You're gonna be terminated either way so be quiet and-" Hikari shouted, but stopped when all three Sekirei saw something surprising. Yukari had stepped in front of Minato and spread her arm's out, as if to protect him from everything.

"Yukari, what are you doing?" Minato asked, trying to make sense of why Yukari's trying to protect him.

"Protecting you of course!" Yukari replied, not looking away from the twins. "I don't know what's going on, but it's obvious those two want to hurt you, so I won't let them!"

At this moment did Minato feel something warm rise up in him. It felt tingly and it was like it was trying to pull him towards Yuakri. The feeling became stronger each second he looked at Yukari.

It was at that moment the Minato made a realization:

This feeling...Yukari is his destined one...The one the lady in blue said to find.

"Yukari, will you stand by my side? Forever and ever?" Minato asked. He wanted Yukari's consent to this before all else.

"Of course!" Yukari said confidently. "I will protect you always!"

_Seems like she misunderstood, but good enough for me!_

Minato then grabbed Yukari by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. Before Yukari could question anything, Minato kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Glowing wings of pure light appeared on his back. There was no definite color. It was more like a rainbow of colors.

Minato then heard the sound of shattering glass.

_Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Lovers Arcana..._

Minato felt a burn in the shape of an VI on his left hand, but ignored it for now as he turned to the twins and recited his pledge.

"_My soul is the symbol of my pledge, cast away the despair of my Ashikabi!_" Minato said as he felt his power charge up inside of him.

"I, No. 17 Minato, also known as the Soul Sekirei, am your opponent." Minato said as he took out his sheathed sword.

"No. 17? Shit, Hibiki-" Hikari began.

"I know. Tch, of all the Sekirei, we had to run into the one who wasn't afraid to knock up No 4." Hibiki said.

This comment ticked off Minato. When it became well known that Karasuba was training Minato everyday, a rumor began to circulate that they were doing other _physical activities_ in private. This led to Minato being pestered as no one would dare ask Karasuba herself (except Yume) and the rumors seemed to keep getting worse with each passing day. If it wasn't for the announcement Karasuba made saying she'll personally torture anyone who even mentions the rumor, they'd probably be up to the 'Karasuba is pregnant' by now (as they would start spreading around if not for the fear of being eviscerated) and Minato doesn't even want to think of what would happen if Karasuba heard it.

"Like I've said, nothing like that happened. Now I'm pissed. I'll let both of you live for now, but you'll will still be out of commission for a while. Just long enough to think about what you've done." Minato said as he channeled the power of his just obtained Lovers Arcana.

"Why you-!" Hikari said as her and Hibiki shot lightning at Minato.

"Garu!"

Minato felt the gust of wind launch him into the air, completely avoiding the attack as he then shifted to another arcana.

_Tower Arcana._ "Torrent Shot!"

Minato brought his sword back and did a series of jabbing movements with it, causing bursts of air pressure to fly towards the twins, but both of them managed to avoid mostly unscathed, letting the ground get turn up instead.

"Damn, he's got one heck of a bag of tricks." Hibiki said panting as she and her twin quickly come side-by-side again.

"Time to end this." Minato said as he channeled the Death Arcana.

_Evil Smile_

Minato brought his hand across his face as a sinister smile appeared. Both Hibiki and Hikari were both paralyzed with fear at the sight of it. Minato then quickly moved and knocked out the both of them with his still sheathed sword. They fell to the ground like rag dolls.

"Well that takes care of that." Minato said as he put his sword back in his belt, the knot tying the sheath to the blade not loosening in the slightest. Minato turned around and saw that Yukari was still standing there, in a complete daze halfway between conscious and unconscious. Whether from the kiss or the battle is anyone's guess, but Minato figured he has to do something.

"Well, best take her somewhere to rest." Minato said to himself as he picked Yukari up bridal style again and looked around for a hotel until he spotted one.

_Shadow of Eden, huh? Sounds nice._

Minato entered the hotel and expected weird looks from what he was doing, but no one seemed to mind. He walked up to the clerk and managed to move Yukari's hand to hit the bell, alerting the clerk of their presence.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I- we, need a room for the night." Minato said as he quickly pulled out his MBI card and gave it to the clerk, whose eyes widened at the card before chuckling.

"I take it it's your first time at this kind of hotel?" The clerk asked as he chose the best room available.

"Yeah." Minato said. He has honestly never been to a hotel before, so he wondered why the clerk found hat funny.

"Your room is on the top floor." The clerk said, handing back the MBI card. "Don't worry sir, it's the only room on that floor that is as of now occupied so you don't have to worry about making any noises."

"Err... thank you?" Minato said. He wasn't sure why the clerk mentioned that, but decided to forget it and walked to the elevator, hitting the button for the fifteenth floor. With a ding, the doors opened and the only door that stood was a set of double doors right in front of Minato. Opening it, Minato saw how comfortable (for lack of a better word) the room looked.

The most noticeable thing about it was the large heart-shaped bed in the middle of the room.

_Something about this feels kinda déjà vu..._

Setting Yukari down on the bed, Minato decided to wait for Yukari to come to before doing anything else.

_So, I'm a winged Sekirei now, and this is my Ashikabi-sama._

Minato stared at the woman in front of him and smiled a bit as he brushed some of her hair to the side. She was really cute when she was sleeping.

"Ngh." Minato heard Yukari groan as she got up. "Hey...Minato."

"Hey. Yukari-chan." Minato said with a small smile.

"Where are we?" Yukari asked, looking around the room before her eyes settled on the bed. Her eyes widened as if she realized something.

"Yukari-chan?" Minato asked, concerned.

"W-we can't d-do that Minato. We o-only just met." Yukari began to say more incoherent things as she passed out again, her face redder than Minato thought humanly possible. This time from a nosebleed and her brain overheating, causing Minato to just stare in confusion. Eventually a smile broke out on his face.

_She is. The. Most ADORABLE Ashikabi ever!_

Minato then carefully searched Yukari for anything really and found a student ID card.

_ Let's see... Yukari Sahashi. Sahashi...Well seems like pretty soon Minaka and Takami are gonna find out I just got winged by their daughter...Better start digging my grave while I still have a body to be buried in._

Minato sighed in defeat over this terrible revelation as Yukari began saying things in her sleep along the lines of "we can't do that" and "wait Minato, no." as he put everything back where he found it, causing her face to turn a deep shade of red again.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about._

**We are finished! That's right! FINISHED! Oh, and as of now, if you have any questions, we'll be sure to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. We're doing that from now on. Yep.**

**So yeah...Yukari's the Lovers Arcana and Minato's Ashikabi...Raise your hand if you somehow didn't see that coming...Anyone?**

**Anywho, thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Sister

**Welcome! TO! The next chapter. So yeah...I got nothing. Remember, we'll be answering any questions, so feel free to ask.  
**

**Speaking of questions,**

**XarksTheHunter: To answer your question, no. He will not use any Personas or their weapons...just their abilities.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me and Bboy46 own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Soul Sister**

It must've been a good hour before Yukari woke up. Minato was starting to get embarrassed at what she was mumbling in her sleep as he realized the implications.

_How perverted is my Ashikabi-sama?_

This thought was going through Minato's head up until the point Yukari got up.

"Good morning, Minato." Yukari said with a sleepy smile, rubbing her eyes a little.

Minato smiled back. "Good morning, Yukari-sama."

"Where are we..." Yukari started looking around the room again, seems like a repeat was about to happen.

"Oh no you don't!" Minato shouted as he grabbed and gently shook Yukari. It seemed to have snapped Yukari out of her potential pass out moment.

"Thanks, Minato." Yukari said.

Their pleasant conversation was interrupted when the TV suddenly flipped on.

On it appeared a familiar man dressed flamboyantly in white.

"Sorry kiddies, but we interrupt your regularly scheduled adult flicks for...Congratulations! You are now a-"

"Do you do this with every Ashikabi, Minaka?" Minato asked, slightly annoyed at the man's sudden appearance.

"Comes with the job." Minaka pushed his glasses up. "Besides, it was really either me or _her_."

Minato cringed at the thought. "How mad is she?"

"Well..." Minaka began, but the sound of a woman screaming things along the lines of "I'll chop hid head off!" and the sounds of men trying to hold back said woman interrupted him. "...it's that bad. I think you owe me one here Minato. I'm sacrificing the lives of my security team just for you."

"Noted." Minato said, trying to calm himself down. Suddenly, a large crash was heard in the background.

"I've got to go. Fill Ms. Sahashi in on everything will you? Bye!" Minaka said, but right before the screen went out, a fist could be scene flying towards Minaka.

Minato couldn't help but feel pity for the Sekirei Plan's gamemaster.

_Poor bastard. Hell hath no fury...like Takami Sahashi._

Minato and Yukari turned stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So..." she began. "...seems like you're a very special person to be friends with _him_."

Minato scoffed. "I wouldn't really call him my friend. More like slightly insane former boss whom I hope dies in a fire someday."

_Good luck, Homura!_

This caused Yukari to giggle slightly. Minato adopted a serious expression.

"OK, now since our dear director shall not be doing so, I suppose I'll have to explain the Sekirei Plan to you." Yukari nodded.

Minato then proceeded to explain the Sekirei Plan. Mainly the roles and relationship for Sekirei and Ashikabi. This included winging, Norito, and some minor specifications of Sekirei. "And above all else, you're not to speak of the Sekirei Plan to regular people or risk MBI's wrath."

"So, what Sekirei are you?" Yukari asked when Minato finished.

"I'm Sekirei No.17, the Soul Sekirei." Minato said a little proudly. "While I wield a sword, my main specialty is that I can use a wide variety of abilities, but because of this I'm not sure what Norito will do to my abilities as I have yet to explore its main ability or enhancement."

"Shall we find out?" asked Yukari a little _too_ eagerly and with a perverted smile. Minato thought about it and realized that she might want to do MORE than just kissing and how poorly he used the word 'enhancement' and 'abilities'.

_Flattering, but I don't know if I'm ready to enter into that kind of relationship with her._

"Later." Minato said, causing Yukari to pout.

"What a waste of a room." She muttered under her breath. "Oh well, how about we go to my apartment? If we're bonded by fate, then it seems fair that you move in." Yukari suggested. "I guess we could also use your MBI card to get you a change of clothes." Minato narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_What KIND of clothes is she talking about?_

He instead went with another question. "How do you know about the card?"

"No way you would be able to afford a room this fancy on your own." Minato sighed, she had a point. He was a good looking bastard who has surprisingly good people skills, but he was dead broke if not for the card.

"Well, lead me then, Ashikabi-sama." Minato said, doing a mock-bow with arm gestures.

Yukari giggled, blushing slightly. "I could get use to this."

The Ashikabi-Sekirei duo then left what was apparently a love hotel.

"So..." Minato began, trying to strike up a conversation. "Minaka told me only his son was in Tokyo."

"Well... I got worried about Onii-chan. It's his first time in a city this big. I need to keep him safe!" Yukari claimed.

"That's quite the brother-complex you have there." Minato noted as they came to a stop in front of a relatvely nice apartment (and less sleazy than the last place they slept in).

"I prefer 'caring about my brother a lot'." Yukari said with a smile. They walked into the building and walked around until they came to a door that must've led to Yukari's home.

_Wait. Just WHAT kind of brother-sister relationship do they have?..._ He asked himself mentally. He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of them together. He then followed Yukari into her home.

He immediately noticed how nice it was.

"You must be very wealthy to afford this nice of a place." Minato said. It was, in fact, a very nice room. Not something one would expect from someone as young as Yukari. And it had more of a home-y feel than the rooms back at MBI tower.

"Onii-chan works a lot of odd jobs while prepping for university." Yukari explained as she sat down in a chair to relax. "He always sends me money, saying he got paid extra and didn't need it or something like that."

Minato felt yet another pang of jealousy when he thought about their relationship.

"Sounds like your brother is a siscon." Minato smirked.

_Really, siblings with a complex for each other, sounds like something found in a manga...DAMN YOU JEALOUSY!_

"Haha, doubt it." Yukari smiled a bit at the idea though, although Minato decided to let that one go. "Anyway, this is about you getting clothes. So, you'll wait here and I'll get some clothes for you."

"You don't know my size though." Minato noted as he pulled out his MBI card.

"I figured them out from looking at you and when you held me. By the way, you have very strong hands, must be from that sword you swing around."

Before Minato could reply, Yukari snuck in a quick peck on his cheek and turned around, no doubt hiding her blushing face.

Yukari quickly gave Minato a copy of her building and room key and left without another word, leaving Minato by himself in the apartment room.

It took a good fifteen minutes before he got bored.

_Let's see here, I could either..._

_a) raid her underwear drawer and try to see what kind of girl my Ashikabi is.  
_

_b) wait here patiently._

_c) leave, explore, and be back before she notices I'm gone._

Minato tried to rack his head over what to do before coming to a conclusion.

_While I admit it would be a perverse delight to look at panties, I have to let my Ashikabi have SOME privacy...Let's do c._

Minato left the apartment via the easy way (AKA, the window). It wasn't a very long drop and he landed in a crouch.

He quickly stood up straight and stretched his arms.

_My first time being able to explore in a good three-four years, like Hell I'm just gonna be cramped in some room...I'm sure it'll be fine as long as I'm back before Yukari-chan get's back._

Minato then looked around. "Now what to do?..." He closed his eyes as he thought about possible activities to be done with his new found freedom. It took a few minutes before something finally came to mind.

* * *

Minato walked out of the store selling manga with a satisfied smile as he began to read.

"Ah. Nothing like reading a good manga on a nice afternoon to rid yourself of boredom." He continued to read his manga as he started walking aimlessly.

He couldn't help but get the giggles as he read the certain chapter. "Hehehehehe...That Yamada getting into those situations..." He had a feeling that the rest of his day was going to be great...until-

"L-LOOK OUT!" came a stuttering shout.

Minato only had a few seconds to react. Having no other choice, he threw his manga forward as it collided with an unknown blade of sorts, ripping apart the black and white pages and causing the blade to clatter to the ground. Minato walked forward and picked the blade up off the ground.

It appeared to be a chakram. Minato felt a vein pop out on his head. "WHO THE F*** DOES THIS BELONG TO!?" He began emanating a rather intimidating aura of power. Minato looked past the sliced up pages of his manga floating in the breeze to see three figures.

One was on her knees, no doubt exhausted and the other two were standing not too far in front of her.

The first wore an outfit was a top that was a burgundy color, but with a black stripe going across the top of her chest, leading to white straps that went up and over her shoulders and around her neck. Only a small portion of her chest just below her neck was left exposed. Also around her neck was a collar. The collar was wide and thick, the same burgundy as her shirt with big, circle studs in it. A ring was looped through the front stud. She wore black gloves that went all the way up to her biceps, topped with white arm bands. She had wrist bands that matched her collar. Lastly she were black pants, though her left leg was white from her hip to her knee. In short, she dressed very eccentrically and was no doubt a sekirei since she was perfectly calm despite the fact she was saw Minato's fast reaction to the chakram.

The second one wore a black and white dress, with a red ribbon in her short, violet hair and another at the collar of her dress. Minato assumed SHE was the one who threw the chakram because she seemed just a bit nervous when Minato released the small pulse of anger he did...

He mostly guessed though. He also figured she was another Sekirei as well.

The third who was kneeling on the ground was also no doubt a Sekirei as she was holding two rather wicked swords that were weighing her arms to the ground due to what was no doubt exhaustion plaguing her. She wore clothing similar to the robes of a miko consisting of a white haori and red hakama although the sleeves were ripped apart by her blades along with several other cuts along her arms and legs. Her hair was a dark purple color and unkempt. She also appeared to have a rather nervous expression, no doubt because she was about to be terminated by the other two..._or worse._ She also appeared to have been the one who warned Minato of the incoming chakram.

She was sweating rather unnecessarily as she noticed Minato's anger, although none of it was directed toward her. She had a look of fear that sparked something in Minato.

He calmly started walking toward them, hiding his expression under a mask of neutrality. He gave a false smile. "So what's going on here?"

The Sekirei wearing the dress was apparently improvising an answer. "Oh...um...our..."

"Cousin," filled in the calm one.

"Right! Our cousin...err..." She seemed to realize that Minato was not buying a single word your saying.

He waved it off. "Oh, I know that you're all Sekirei since I am too, but go on. I wanna see where this lie goes. I'm sure it will be most entertaining."

The girl with the dress turned a slight pink from embarrassment before she glared daggers at Minato. "So you're a Sekirei too, huh? Well I'm sure master will enjoy getting two Sekirei in one trip."

It was at this point that Minato realized something. Two things really.

First: The girl he had stepped in front of was currently unwinged and would probably not stand a chance against just ONE of the two in front of him.

Second: These two had unfairly attacked her with the intention of capturing her. No doubt on their Ashikabi's orders.

This made Minato's face twitch a bit as his anger began to get the better of him. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm already winged." The dress wearing girl held out her arms as several more chakrams appeared out of midair.

"In that case, you have five seconds to leave before I terminate you. Simply walk away and leave No. 30 to us."

Minato tapped his chin mockingly. "Hmmm...Interesting offer. Very tempting, but here's my counter offer: Go away. Never bother this girl, No. 30, ever again. And maybe, just maybe, I'll let you leave unterminated or without ripping of both of your arms." Minato honestly felt disgusted by his words, but he knew he might end up actually following through on that threat.

The other Sekirei didn't seem to feel any real fear from Minato's threat. "If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one! I'm No. 101, Oriha!"

Minato's hand glowed for a moment as the symbol switched to the Lovers Arcana before vanishing. He turned to the other Sekirei. "And you are?" Oriha frowned.

"I thought you'd want this to be one-on-one." Minato shrugged.

"Normally, I'd avoid conflict in general unless it was important, but..." They could sense the threatening aura around Minato increase as his anger became more visible with each passing moment. "Someone who willingly, knowingly, and cruelly tries to double team a single Sekirei-an UNWINGED Sekirei mind you- with the intention of having the Sekirei forcibly winged has done two of the five things that really piss me off!" He then pulled out his still sheathed sword. "You did the third thing by destroying my manga!"

The calm girl took this in stride. "I am No. 62, Kaie." It was only when Oriha glanced at the string keeping Minato's sword sheathed that her eyes widened.

"That sword...Who are you?" Minato face-palmed, having a mocking 'duh' moment. "I'm sorry, I suppose it would be polite for your executioner to introduce himself, huh?" He bowed. "I am No. 17, Minato and I'm-"

"You're the one who impregnated the Black Sekirei!" Oriha shouted, pointing. There were several minutes of silence.

Minato's expression became frozen in a smile. It wasn't a kind smile. This smile was exactly like the one Karasuba gave him several years ago...right before she kicked him into a wall. "You have five seconds."

Both of the enemy Sekirei blinked. "What?"

Minato still smiled. "You just did the fourth thing that pisses me off, so I'm giving you five seconds to run before I rip you apart."

Oriha began sweating bullets. "W-What?! But you can't-"

"Five." Even Kaie was uneasy by Minato's intimidating aura.

"But-"

"Four."

"Oh crap! I think he's serious!"

"Three."

"Runrunrun!" It was at that point that Oriha and Kaie began to turn.

"Two." They started to run/jump away as fast as their legs could take them.

"ONE!" Minato swung his blade downward. "MAGNA!" The other two Sekirei took careful evasive maneuvers to avoid the several earthen spires that shot out of the ground toward them. They didn't stop running for an instant.

Minato knew he could go after them and beat them into submission, but he had more pressing matters. He turned back to the wounded Sekirei from earlier, No. 30. She hadn't let go of her swords for a single moment and tensed up as Minato came closer. She tried raising her blades to defend herself from attack, but she appeared to lack the strength.

She flinched as Minato knelt in front of her. She flinched and tried to move away. He held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." The girl began to sweat nervously and became fidgety.

"P-promise...Please...please don't..." Minato gave her a look of sympathy.

_Guess those two messed her up a bit worse than I thought._

He then began to move slowly and carefully. "I know you'll heal quickly anyway, but we better at least bandage up the worst of the injuries so you don't lose too much blood. OK? I'm just going to bandage you up, OK?" No. 30 was still fidgeting, but she eventually nodded slowly.

Minato rolled up her sleeves to reveal the extent of her injuries. The worst out of the relatively minor injuries that covered her was a shallow, yet possibly dangerous cut on her upper arm. "Yep, this is definitely going to need to be bandaged." Before No. 30 could react, Minato ripped off one of his sleeves and began to tearing that up into smaller strands capable of acting as bandages. He began to carefully apply the bandages to No. 30's arms, an awkward silence continuing between the two.

Eventually Minato decided to be the one to break it. "So...do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you No. 30?" The girl fidgeted just a bit more than usual, but she eventually managed to move her lips to form an answer.

"My name...my name is...Shizuka..." Minato smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuka. My name's Minato, No. 17. Also known as the Soul Sekirei." Shizuka turned her gaze to the ground as Minato began addressing some of her other injuries. He noticed she began to sweat more than before. "Something wrong?"

Shizuka jumped slightly, but was unsure of whether to answer. "You...you promise not to hurt me...?"

Minato adopted a confused expression, but nodded.

"About what they said...about you and the Black Sekirei..." Minato twitched involuntarily. Shizuka flinched again. "S-sorry!"

Minato sighed, quickly letting go of his potential anger. "It's fine. You only did one thing that annoys me and it's the one that most people have misconceptions about so I'll let it slide considering you're both injured and so darn cute. It also helps that you warned me about that chakram. Thanks for that by the way."

"C-c-cute?..." Is probably all she got from what he said. Minato couldn't help but notice a slight tinge of pink on her face which he decided to ignore for the moment.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't found an Ashikabi yet though. It's kinda dangerous being unwinged. Another thing. I don't remember ever meeting you at MBI tower before we were released. Why is that?"

Shizuka avoided his gaze. "I...I normally don't leave...leave my room." Minato blinked.

"I suppose that would explain it..." They once again passed into awkward silence.

_Come on, Minato! Think of something!_

He was saved the effort by a familiar voice. "I suppose you didn't need my help after all."

Minato turned to see his masked, flame-tossing friend, Homura. "What do you mean?"

Homura shook his head. "Never mind. I thought I saw signs of an actual fight, but you're here so I'm assuming otherwise."

Minato chuckled a little. "Yeah. They were rather cannon fodder actually. Didn't even bother attempting to fight." His expression became dark. "But I wish they had so I could've terminated them."

Homura noticed Shizuka and nodded. "There are many people out there who would rather wing a Sekirei by force in order to increase their power. I'm sure they were the Sekirei of that Ashikabi. Although why did you get involved? I always thought you avoided unnecessary confrontation." Minato snatched a piece of paper out of the air and showed it to Homura.

"They ruined my manga!" Homura's sweat dropped.

"That's your reason?" Minato shrugged.

"Well that and they tried to attack and capture Shizuka he-" He turned around to see that the purple-haired Sekirei had vanished. He looked around only to see no sign of her. "Where'd she go?"

"She left while you were talking." stated Homura plainly.

"WHAT?! And you didn't stop her?!" Homura calmly shook his head.

"She still has to find her Ashikabi. She had to go."

"But she's injured! She might get-"

"I can't always follow an unwinged Sekirei all the time. As long as they're safe from harm at the moment, I have completed my mission."

Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that?! We have to go after her and-!"

"And what? You've already been winged and the odds of her having the same Ashikabi as you are not in your favor. Worst comes to worst, you may even end up fighting one another. Do you understand? As much as I hate it, these other Sekirei and Ashikabi are not as merciful as you."

Minato frowned.

_He has a point... dammit, guess I should just hope that she's alright..._

Minato sighed in defeat. "I know, what you're talking about, but still."

It was Homura's turn to sigh. "That's just how it works, no matter how much we dislike it."

Minato looked up to the sky. He wondered if he'd truly be able to protect his Ashikabi from all this chaos. When he thought back to all of the Sekirei who had been his friends, the prospect of fighting them made Minato sad.

Minato then shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind.

_No, thinking like that won't do me any good. I will protect Yukari, that's all there is to it...even if I have to fight the others._

"Hey Minato." Homura called out, regaining Minato's attention.

"Yeah?"

Homura rubbed the back of his head. "If possible, maybe you could visit Miya?"

Minato raised an eyebrow to Homura's question. "Is there a reason?"

"No, it's just that since the Sekirei Plan started, you're the only friend of Miya who hasn't visited her, so she's a bit worried about you. Matsu and Kazehana as well. They've had no clue as to most of your whereabouts during these past few years."

"Well as you can see, I'm doing just fine." Minato said. "Besides..." A sullen look came across Minato's face. "I don't think I'd be able to visit Miya. As I am now, I've become too much like _her..._the Sekirei Miya hates so greatly."

"Minato..." Homura said sadly. The events of what happened on the day Minato was initiated into the Second Disciplinary Squad was kept quiet as much as possible. The only ones who know are the single-digits and Minato himself and the only one who thinks of the event with a smile is Karasuba. Everyone else doesn't know quite what happened, but some had taken to calling Minato the Sekirei of Massacre (No doubt a nickname created by Karasuba).

Minato hung his head in shame. "I don't really want to talk about this...sorry."

Homura had expected such an answer. "I understand. Just thought you should know that you're not alone...we're all still your friends."

Minato felt his bond with Homura rank up as the two of them moved to another rooftop for some small talk.

* * *

"Wait! Your Ashikabi is the daughter of Takami and Minaka?" Homura asked after his jaw practically fell to the floor.

"Yep, as crazy as it sounds. When Minaka came on the TV to announce our admittance into the Sekirei Plan, I could actually hear Takami try to break through Minaka's security detail. The last time I saw him, he was about to face the brunt of Hurricane Takami.. Kind of feel sorry for him."

Homura chuckled a bit. "Maybe I shouldn't hurt him too much once I can. Seems like Takami does enough of that."

Minato grinned at this...until he noticed Homura cringing in pain. Steam began to rise up from his body.

"Urk!" All at once, Homura keeled over in the pain.

"Homura!" Minato shouted as he raised his hand.

_Moon Arcana._ "Bu-"

Before Minato could finish his ice spell, a large torrent of water enveloped Homura, extinguishing whatever flame had been causing the smoke. Minato quickly looked around to find the source of the attack/friend saving act.

"There you are!" A female voice shouted. Minato looked up and saw-

_White panties?_

Minato saw a woman with long blonde hair and wasn't exactly wearing the most... ok, she was borderline wearing nothing but a super-mini skirt and black cape/dress. After the panty flash, it took Minato five seconds to realize it was Tsukiumi, No.9.

"Hey Tsukiumi! Long time, no see!" Minato greeted...but said woman ignored him, ticking Minato off slightly.

"Still flashing your panties to everyone, I see." Homura said as he recovered from his near-spontaneous combustion.

"Enough! I demand another battle! I still haven't recovered from my defeat the first time and you always leave before we finish!" Tsukiumi shouted, still ignoring Minato.

"I have more important things to do, you know." Homura sighed. "Besides, there's someone else here that you could fight." Homura gestured to Minato who waved eagerly while hiding the annoyed look on his face.

Tsukiumi frowned at Minato before her face went neutral. "Oh, hello there Minato."

"Hi Tsukiumi." He was slightly miffed at how rude she was being, but he calked it up to Tsukiumi being Tsukiumi.

"I suppose you will have to do for now." Tsukiumi sighed. "Very well then." She then took a battle stance. Minato, realizing it was either him or Homura, sighed as well and took out his sword. "Let's-" Before Tsukiumi could finish, a phone began to ring.

"Ah, excuse me." Minato held up his hand as if to say 'just a sec' as he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Minato." Yukari replied on the other end. Minato blinked as he realized something.

"Yukari, how'd you get my number?" Minato could hear Yukari giggle.

"I have my ways. Anyway, I was wondering, what do you think of a red armband? It may not provide much cover or protection, but I think it'd really pull your look together."

Minato though about it. For some reason having a red armband felt right to him. "I'm OK with that."

"Great! I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Don't go anywhere~!" With that, Yukari hung up and Minato put his phone away..

"Sorry, my Ashikabi called." Minato explained, causing Tsukiumi's face to look with disdain...and betrayal. As if Minato had killed her best friend (not that she had one...there WAS Homura, but it was more of a hateful rivalry on her part).

"How could you fall Minato? Your purity has been tainted. I thought we may have been the same, but I have been wrong."

Minato sighed. Seems like Tsukiumi still misunderstood the concept of winging, thinking it was that..._activity_ guys and girls do when they're alone together sometimes. "Doesn't matter. Either way, this fight will have to be quick. My Ashikabi will be home soon."

"Tch." Tsukiumi stated, showing just a bit of her obvious anger. "I will send you home...after I remove your crest!" Tsukiumi then shot volleys of water spheres towards Minato.

_Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?_

_Moon Arcana._ "Mighty Swing!"

Minato swung his sword at the water, cutting through all of the attacks. This apparently surprised Tsukiumi.

"To cut with a sheathed sword, the Black Sekirei truly taught you much." With that, she raised her arm. "Water Festival!" A large blast of water came barreling towards Minato.

_Devil Arcana._ "Agilao!"

Minato raised his arm and a pulse of fire shot out, colliding with the water and covering the area with steam. Using this to his advantage, Minato quickly moved towards Tsukiumi.

"Where are you?" Tsukiumi said, trying to look through the smoke.

"Over here." Minato said as he swung his sword at Tsukiumi's legs, knocking here to the ground and placed the end of his sword above her. "Looks like it's my win."

"True." Tsukiumi growled. "Do you plan to erase my crest like those of the Disciplinary Squad do?"

"News flash Tsukiumi: I resigned. I left to find my true Ashikabi and I did, so it's all good." Minato then pulled his sword away, allowing Tsukiumi to get up. "And for the record, winging isn't quite what you think. At worst, you're losing your first kiss? Not that...other thing."

Tsukiumi looked surprised. More so at the true concept of winging than the fact Minato left the Disiplinary Squad. "I-is it truly just that?"

Minato nodded. "Yep, and even though we only met yesterday, I've never felt happier in my entire life than when I'm with my Ashikabi. It's hard to describe, but you'll understand when you find your Ashikabi. To me, it feels almost like that ritual that regular humans are allowed to do...marriage? That is what it's called, right?"

"Hmph. I don't need the aid of an Ashikabi to become stronger. The moment I find that person, I'll kill them. I vow to it!" Tsukiumi declared with Minato resisting (and almost failing to resist) the urge to facepalm. "Until then Minato, farewell. Next time, I'll be the victor of our battle." With that said, Tsukiumi left, jumping onto a building across the street and out of sight. Minato heard the breaking of glass.

_Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Empress Arcana..._

Minato saw an III glow on his hand before fading away.

"I suggest you be careful from now on. She tends to appear unexpectedly." Homura said, after enjoying watching the fight.

"Noted. I'll be sure to look in the sky for the white panty warning signal. By the way, what was that earlier?" Minato asked, referring to the steam that had rose from Homura's body.

"Oh, uh... say, don't you have to go soon?" Homura asked, dodging the question. Minato flinched.

"Crap, you're right! Got to go! Bye!" Minato shouted as he zoomed off.

_Hope I'm not late._

Minato felt a buzzing and pulled out his phone. He got a text message...from Takami. Gulping, he read the text.

_'Break my daughter's heart and I'll remove your manhood with a rusty carving knife.'_

Minato internally shivered at the threat before putting his phone away.

_Though, I suppose it's fair enough. Hey, at least this means she approves of me...I think.  
_

With that thought, Minato continued on his way to Yukari's apartment.

* * *

It was a simply hop up to the window that had belonged to the room owned by Yukari.

There were errors however.

It took Minato a few tries to get the right side of the building that the window was on.

After a good five minutes, he finally leaped through the open window, satisfied that he got home before his Ashikabi...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

...who was somehow standing in front of him.

The rather angry Ashikabi had four or five bags full of what was no doubt clothes on the ground next to her.

_Oh boy._

Minato wore a rather guilty grin on his face. "Oh...heeeeey, Yukari-chan...I-I thought you weren't going to be home for another five minutes."

Yukari didn't find that amusing at all. "I wanted to surprise you with what I bought. But when I got back TEN MINUTES AGO, you were no where to be found. Why is that?" She pointed her finger accusingly. "Were you off seeing some other Ashikabi behind my back?!"

Minato blinked as he noticed her cheeks were slightly pink, and he didn't think it was from anger. Minato then took both of her hands in his.

"You don't have to worry. Sekirei are bound to a single Ashikabi. I said I wanted to be with you forever and ever, and I meant it. I will always and forever be yours, Ashikabi-sama." He noticed Yukari's anger fade a little as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

She avoided Minato's gaze, trying to stay mad despite how flustered she was. "W-Well...I mean. Wait. What happened to your sleeves?" Minato looked at where the two sleeves of his shirt were currently missing as he had used them to bandage Shizuka.

Minato thought about it. "Hmmmm...I tripped." Yukari's sweat dropped. "That's the lie I'm going with so you might as well accept it." Yukari mirrored his previous expression of pretend thinking.

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?" Yukari's blush deepened.

"Could you...could we...do the thing for Norito...?" It took Minato a few moments to figure out her riddle of a request.

He smiled. "Of course, Ashikabi-sama." Both of them leaned forward until they felt their lips brush up against one another.

Minato's rainbow colored wings painted Yukari's room an array of colors. Minato's face turned a bright red as his chest filled with the same feeling of ecstasy that he was unable to fully enjoy the first time. They held their kiss for a good few minutes before they both pulled away. Their faces were still only inches apart.

"I will gladly be yours." He stated, not realizing the full implications. Yukari's entire face became redder than a tomato.

"W-Wait! I-I mean I'm not ready yet! I can't-" She finally stopped when blood exploded from her nose like a geyser. Minato supported her as her unconscious body slumped in his arms. Minato's sweat dropped.

_Here we go again._

He once again placed her on a bed (not a heart-shaped one this time) and covered her with a blanket. He wiped her still slightly dripping nose with a tissue before giving her a final kiss on her forehead.

He smiled as an adorable smile formed on her face.

_Sleep well, Yukari._

* * *

One thing neither Sekirei or Ashikabi knew was that they were being watched by someone.

"Kukukukuku...Oh Minato-sama...if only you kissed me and gave me so much love..." The woman grinned as she released one of the two wicked blades she carried so she could roll up one of her sleeves to reveal a somewhat bloody black bandage. She unraveled it to reveal fully healed flesh and held the bandage on her nose. She then took an incredibly deep breath, inhaling the scent of whomever made the makeshift bandage.

"I can still smell you, Minato-sama..." A light blush covered her cheeks. "I promise that someday we'll be together..." He other sword sparkled in the light of the moon. "No matter what the cost."

**We are finished once more! I hope you all enjoyed!...That's all I got...Hmm...So yeah. Still accepting questions if you guys got some...So yeah. Minato's got a stalker. Any guesses who? PS: If anyone somehow gets this wrong, you cannot read.  
**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Roaming Spirit

**Here we go! Next chapter of Heart and Soul!...Yeah...that's about it...I don't think I have anything else to add by this point and I should probably stop stalling and get on with the story, huh? Welp...Here we go...gonna start the story...right now.**

**Disclaimer: Me and Bboy46 own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: **

**Roaming Spirit**

Time Skip: A few weeks.

"Black Star, I think you've just surpassed god." Minato said as he walked down the street, having recently purchased the newest manga. Due to his stunt a few weeks ago, he now has to tell Yukari if he's going somewhere and where he's going, or he's sleeping on the floor for a week. Thus, Minato is currently heading back to the apartment room, excited to read the rest of the manga. His thoughts wandered back over the past few weeks, thinking about how slow it had been.

Ever since he had been released, Minato hasn't had a single significant fight. He occasionally chatted with Homura normally to have their conversations cut short by Tsukiumi arriving only to challenge either of them only for Minato to easily best her. After the incident that had occurred shortly after his winging, Yukari eventually agreed to let Minato go out unsupervised once a week as to avoid getting into trouble with her out of reach while still granting him the necessary freedom he craved. It was almost-

Minato's ear twitched from an unknown sound.

On instinct, Minato jumped back from the sound as a speared whip came towards him. Unfortunately, he forgot to hold onto the manga, resulting in it taking the strike for him. Minato stared in horror at as the pieces of black-and-white words and pictures floated down onto the ground, never to fulfill its purpose of being read.

"NO!" Minato screamed.

_This is the second time something like this has happened to me! Somebody's gonna pay dearly..._

"Alright, who's the Sekirei out to kill me now?" Minato said, suppressing his anger until he starts the inevitable battle.

"I am No.31, Sai." A female Sekirei said as she stepped from her hiding spot. She had blonde, short hair wore a black leather top up from her belly and leather bloomers and stockings. While Minato had just a few perverted and embarrassing thoughts, they were quickly overshadowed by his anger and annoyance. "Under orders of my Ashikabi, I'm here to eliminate you." It was then that Minato noticed the long strings between her fingers that were probably acting as whips, on top of her hands she had blades attached to these strings. Most likely to compensate for close range combat disadvantage.

Minato smirks and takes out his sword. "Well you destroyed my manga, so it's only fit that I deal with you, but I must ask, why's your Ashikabi ordering you without him being here? You caught me at a moment that I was alone, but Sekirei and Ashikabi are suppose to always be together."

Sai looks away with a downcast look. Seems like Minato went somewhere he shouldn't have. "It's...it's complicated." She said with finality.

"What do you mean 'it's complicated'?" asked Minato. "An Ashikabi is the destined partner of a Sekirei. A bond that is supposed to be full of love and-" He noticed that Sai seemed to become sadder with each word that came out of his mouth.

Realization finally dawned on Minato. "You're...you were forcibly winged, weren't you?" Sai's expression was full of sorrow, undirected anger, and bitterness. It was all the answer Minato needed.

He hung his head. "I-I'm sorry...I-"

"Regardless, he's still my Ashikabi and he's ordered me to terminate you!" Sai said as more speared whips appeared between her fingers.

Minato sighed. Originally he had been excited for a fight, but now...

_Forcibly winged...?_

Minato shook his head. "It appears I have no choice." He pointed his sword at her.

_Guilt is one hell of a drug...Wait! Hold on, Minato! Don't forget what your reason for winning is! It's your only chance to help the other Sekirei._

"Since you have been so kind to introduce yourself to me, I suppose I might as well return the-"

"No. 17, Minato. The Sekirei who awakened prematurely. The Soul Sekirei and also known as the Sekirei of Massacre." She seemed impatient for some reason.

Minato blinked (trying to ignore the fact she called him by one of his least favorite nicknames). "You know about me?"

"Yes." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"And you're challenging me? KNOWINGLY?"

"Yes!"

"And you're not going to flee?"

"NO! Are we going to fight or what?!" Minato cringed a little. He'd never seen someone so eager to fight him...other than Tsukiumi. Minato's confused expression became a simple frown.

"...But-"

"GRAAAAAHH!" Sai foolishly charged Minato. Minato closed his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath so Sai couldn't hear it: Forgive me.

_Devil Arcana..._

Sai lashed out at Minato with her whips. Minato expertly dodged them as Sai manipulated their path to try to strike him. When Minato landed, Sai pulled on one of her whips to bring the blade back around aimed at Minato's neck. He easily dodged and landed not too far from where he stood before. Minato sighed.

"I am sorry that you were unable to find your true destined one..." Minato swung his sheathed sword, unleashing a crescent shaped wind blade at Sai. She made the one mistake of trying to counter it with her whips. She launched all of the blades toward the powerful wind attack only for them all to be blown away and Sai along with them. She tumbled a few times before skidding on the ground. She quickly stumbled to her feet only to see that Minato was no longer in front of her. Her suspicion of where he was was proven true when she felt her choker be ripped from away and a finger press against the lower part of her neck. "...but I'm afraid I cannot lose here." Minato took a quick breath.

_"My soul is the symbol of my pled__ge__, cast away the despair of my Ashikabi!_" There was an incredibly bright light as Sai's Sekirei Crest reacted and she fell limply to the ground. Minato watched as her Crest began to fade. He felt saddened. Not by the fact that he had no choice but to terminate a Sekirei, but because of the relieved smile on Sai's face. Realization filled Minato's expression.

"You...you never intended to win, did you? You knew you were doomed to be defeated..." Sai's smile became slightly sad.

"Master...didn't care...we're just...possessions..." With that, No. 31's Crest faded entirely, signaling her termination from the Sekirei Plan. The last thing he saw was a single tear roll down her cheek and he couldn't bear to be close to her any longer. He jumped up to a nearby rooftop where he laid in wait. It was a good ten minutes before he heard the sound of helicopters approaching.

_I admit, while not as strong as me, you fought rather efficiently._

Minato sighed as he departed the former battlefield. He had long since forgotten about his tattered manga once again blowing in the breeze. Instead, the only thing he could think about was the sad fate of No. 31. It plagued even his innermost thoughts.

Minato pondered his choices of what he should do and decided to consult his command list:

_A) Return to Yukari-chan's apartment._

_B) Go find Homura and strike of a conversation and maybe ask for advice._

_or C) Wander around until Tsukiumi inevitably shows up and accept her usual challenge._

None of these choices seemed appealing to Minat. If he went back to his Ashikabi's apartment, he would no doubt drag his sorrowful mood back with him and worry her.

Going to find Homura also didn't feel appealing especially since Minato ALREADY felt guilty. Every time they spoke, it normally ended on the note of Homura asking Minato to go visit Miya, reminding Minato of the reason he can't bear to face her.

Tsukiumi...he just wasn't in the mood for hearing her rant about how having an Ashikabi was wrong despite the fact that Minato continuously tried to explain to her that a Sekirei-Ashikabi bond was not necessarily sexual. He'd rather be depressed than annoyed.

Might as well just walk around until the feeling wears off.

Minato sighed and started walking/jumping between rooftops, but the depressing feeling wasn't going away.

Eventually Minato just stopped and fell on his back, looking at the empty sky above. It looked as if he could reach up and tear a piece away for himself, but when he tried, the sky remained far from his grasp.

_Why is this so necessary? Can't we just find our Ashikabi and live peacefully with them? Why isn't Yume helping Homura or doing something herself and help the forced-winged? Why did Minaka deem it necessary for something like a Sekirei Plan? Why...why do I feel more depressed about Sai not putting up a fight than her choosing termination over serving her Ashikabi?_

Minato needed something to do and fast. There was no point in lulling over questions he won't find the answers to soon. Maybe buying another manga...

"Dammit, that mission was way too boring!" A female voice shouted, snapping Minato out of his thoughts.

"Get over it Benitsubasa. Let's just head back to the tower, I'm hungry." Another woman said. Minato looked over the ledge and saw two women walking next to each other. One of them had bandage-wrapped form and wore a tattered dark kimono, had disheveled grey hair, a choker, and was wearing a pair of gauntlets with sharpened fingers. The other woman had a kimono-like shirt on, but one of the sleeves was missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two hair clips. The thing Minato caught first about the two of them was that they're wearing the uniforms for the Disciplinary Squad.

_These must be members of the third-gen._

Minato knew that at the start of the Sekirei Plan, a new Squad will be instated, but Minato didn't pay attention to who will be added.

_Might as well meet my replacements._

Minato jumped down from the roof and landed in front of them, catching the two off guard.

"What the- Who're you suppose to be?" The pink-haired Sekirei said, taking a fighting stance with the other one brandishing her claws.

"Just a simple Sekirei wanting to check out my replacements." Minato said simply, not even bothering to take out his sword.

"Replacements? What the hell are you talking about?" The pink-haired one seemed ready to attack so Minato pulled out the only thing he has to show he was a member of the second gen. Squad, his badge. It looked pretty cool so Minato figured he might as well keep it, it also served as a reminder of his promise to Karasuba, so he kept it on him at all times.

"Does this explain?" Minato asked and the two lowered their guard at the sight.

"That says second gen. Wait, you're Minato aren't you?" The clawed one asked with wide eyes.

"One and only." Minato replied, putting the badge away. "So may I know who you two are?"

" No. 105, Benitubasa." The pink-haired one said.

"No. 104, Haihane." The clawed one replied.

Minato nodded. "So what is the Disciplinary Squad doing today? I don't think the Sekirei need protection anymore."

Benitsubasa snorted. "Our job is to prevent Ashikabi and Sekirei from leaving the plan. We were just returning from one such attempt, but Karasuba didn't even show up."

"Sounds like her, only interested in good fights." Minato felt some nostalgia creep back about the brutal training Karasuba put him through.

"Yeah...Speaking of her, Karasuba talks about you often." Benitsubasa crossed her arms. "Saying you have the potential to become a good fight for her. I find this hard to believe."

"So you want to fight?" Minato asked and groaned at the woman's nod. "Why is it whenever I meet a Sekirei I've never met, they always want to fight me?"

"Don't know, don't care." Benitsubasa answered, cracking her knuckles. "I only care right now on what makes Karasuba so damn interested in you."

"I'll fight too." Haihane said stepping forward. "If you really are as good as No. 4 claims, taking both of us on shouldn't be too hard."

"Ugh, fine." Minato replied as he took out his sheathed sword.

"You're not unsheathing it?" Haihane asked, curious.

"The blade's not meant for you." Was all Minato said before taking a stance.

_Justice Arcana._ "Zionga."

A bolt of lightning shot out from the tip of the sword towards the two, but the quickly dodged with Haihane going straight towards Minato. Minato was being pushed back as he tried avoiding the claws, Haihane was too close for him to get his sword in.

_Tower Arcana._

Minato instantly saw a moment to counter and seized the opportunity. "Akasha Arts." He thrust both his hands towards Haihane and the force knocked her back, but she recovered quickly. Benitsubasa came up next and smashed the ground, causing an earthquake.

_Crap, she's fighter like Musubi?_

Minato had trouble holding his balance while Benitsubasa went in for the kill. A quick punch in the gut sent Minato flying back, but he quickly landed on his feet to see Benitsubasa going straight towards him with Haihane in the air above to swoop in. Minato started to desperately avoid the punches, knowing it'll only take one of them to send him flying. He failed to notice Haihane coming down and sliced his left arm. While intact for the most part, the sleeve was completely destroyed and his arm was currently bleeding. Minato jumped back to take a look at the two opponents now.

_All right, no mercy now. Death Arcana._

"Zandyne!" Minato shouted as he raised his left hand and a blast of raw energy shot out towards the two. The attack proved too large to completely dodge, but besides damaged clothes, they were good.

"Finally getting serious, huh?" Benitsubasa smirked.

Minato grinned in return. The thing with Death Arcana is that he feels the most like Karasuba when he uses it, probably because it symbolizes his bond with her, but it also causes Minato to tap into powers he knows he's not ready for yet, so Death Arcana is a huge gamble for him.

"I'm not getting serious, I'm having fun!" Minato replied as he rushed forward. "Deadly Fist!" Minato said as he struck towards Benitsubasa, who in return threw a punch towards Minato. The two fists met point blank and a shock wave erupted. Haihane took the opportunity to strike Minato, but Minato looked up and raised his sword towards the clawed attacker. "Megido." A purplish light shot up towards Haihane and while it didn't knock her out, it kept her from attacking. He was ready to follow up with another attack only to be interrupted by a new arrival.

"My, my, such a battle." A new voice appeared. Everyone turned towards the fourth person and saw Karasuba standing there, smirking. "I was wondering why you two were taking so long and here I find you fighting my favorite pupil."

"I was also your ONLY pupil Karasuba." Minato retorted. It was evident that the battle was over now that No. 4 had arrived, so Minato put his sword away and released the Death Arcana, instantly feeling the fatigue he had gained, but he didn't let it show. "It might have something to do with the fact you would KILL any other person with less endurance than me."

Karasuba waved it off. "Details. So, how were they?" Clearly she was referring to his and Yume's replacements.

Knowing what Karasuba meant, Minato answered. "They're very strong. And they haven't even reached their full potential yet, so that's saying something. If I hadn't been careful, they would've overwhelmed me in a single minute." Benitsubasa and Haihane both smiled a bit at the compliment.

"Well seeing how near the end you actually began to turn the tables, you still have MORE potential. I hope you're eager, Minato, because I know I am. The day you unsheathe that sword will be a wonderful day, no?" Karasuba smiled in a way that was a hybrid between her own usual sadist version and Minaka's smile that clearly foretold something unpleasant or new happening.

"Yes it will. I can't wait to see your blood stain this blade." Minato replied, completely out of character. Instantly, Minato heard glass shatter.

Level Five... his bond with Karasuba's is his greatest out of all of them. Minato couldn't help but be amused at the irony.

"So are we going to finish the fight or what?!" asked Benitsubasa, becoming slightly annoyed that she was being entirely ignored by this point. Haihane seemed indifferent.

"No." Both Minato and the other two Disciplinary Squad members turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

Karasuba shook her head. "The results of this battle would be quite obvious. No point in them dying...yet." Minato and Haihane frowned while Benitsubasa, apparently having enough common sense to not say anything, growled.

"You're wrong." Karasuba turned to her former pupil.

"Oh?"

Minato had an annoyed look on his face. "It's rude to underestimate someone..._and a fatal mistake_." He made it almost sound like a threat. To whom it was directed toward, none of them were sure.

Karasuba scoffed. "In the end, the weak will always be weak. They might as well just wait to die off rather than causing trouble. I only have the patience or time for those who actually have any strength." Haihane and Benitsubasa were no doubt wondering why they remained when they were only being insulted.

"That's not true!" stated Minato adamantly. "A Sekirei can become stronger...through love! Our strength is determined not through weapons or physical abilities, but through our hearts!" Karasuba chuckled at this.

"You sound just like Yume." It sounded like it was supposed to be insult, which only served to infuriate Minato further.

"Well she IS a much better role model. She's not a murdering, psychotic monster like you." Benitsubasa and Haihane held their breaths, unsure of who would make the first attempt for the others throat.

Rather than go for her sword, Karasuba smirked. "You sure do have a particular definition of the word 'monster'. What would that make you? Have you already forgotten that day several years ago?" Minato's gaze became filled with cold killing intent as he reached for his sword. Karasuba's killing intent rose as well, extremely eager in case Minato chose to draw his sword. Benitsubasa was clearly looking for a perfect opportunity to terminate either of them, only to find no holes in either of their defenses. Haihane looked as if she just wanted to get out of the way before all Hell broke loose.

At the last possible moment, Minato took a deep breath, his killing intent lessening to the point of vanishing. He quickly returned his sheathed sword to his side. "Someday, we WILL have our fight, but that day is not today I'm afraid."

Karasuba smirked once more as her hand moved away from her sword. "I am awaiting that day eagerly."

"But don't forget the exceptions to our agreement. Those two...they are to be left alone. If any of them surpass me, then THEY will be the ones to fight you in my place. Until they are terminated by another, you are not to lay a hand on those two."

Karasuba chuckled in response. "It's funny how much faith you have in those two you trained." Minato smiled genuinely as he thought about the promise between him and HIS two pupils.

"The reason I have so much faith in them is because they're kinda like me and Yume. We believe that a Sekirei's true strength is their heart."

It was clear Karasuba was resisting the urge to spit. "Right..."

Minato glared at her. "I'll show you. Love is more powerful than anything. You'll have no choice but to face that truth once one of us defeat you!"

"Right...If you actually defeat me, I'll believe in a talking weasel if you'd like. Whatever leads me to more strength." Minato sighed. That wasn't the message he had been trying to get across to her. "Now that this business is completed, I have no reason to linger here any longer. Until next time, Sekirei of Massacre." She grinned a little as she left, Minato angry at her usage of THAT nickname. He sighed once more before turning to the other two members of the third generation.

"Aren't you following her?" Benitsubasa stood defiantly.

"I have one question." Minato's eye twitched a little.

"I swear to GOD if it has ANYTHING to do with the 'me and Karasuba' rumor, nobody will ever find your body." Benitsubasa immediately closed her mouth as Minato regained his composure. "Besides," He leaned closer to both of them. "if I ever did _physical activities_ like that, I'd rather do it with pretty ladies like yourselves." Both of them blushed, Benitsubasa retaining an angry expression.

Minato had no regrets despite the consequences. Benitsubasa pulled back her fist and launched it toward Minato's face, making full impact and knocking Minato backwards.

"Asshole! Only Natsuo is allowed to be that close to me like that!" Minato sat up, rubbing his face. Haihane remained silent, still blushing.

"You know," started Minato, still in pain. "if you're talking about having him close to you in a romantic way, then you probably haven't figured out that he's totally-"

Benitsubasa glared daggers. "Shut up! He's just confused at the moment! But I'll be there to help him make up his mind!"

Minato's sweat dropped. "You really have THAT much blind devotion, don't you...Little Miss Washboard." He suppressed a chuckle. Benitsubasa's glare intensified while Haihane giggled.

"...Washboard..." Haihane quickly began to whistle when Benitsubasa directed her glare towards her. After a few seconds, she turned back to Minato and gave a look of pure hatred.

"Next time we meet, I WILL kill you." Minato bowed mockingly.

"Until then." Benitsubasa growled before leaving, following after the leader of the Third Generation. Minato then turned to the Blue Sekirei.

"So...aren't you going to follow after them?" Haihane jumped, apparently having been snapped out of some sort of daze.

"Um...I guess so..." She looked away, apparently nervous about something. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About me being 'pretty'?" A slight blush appeared on her pale skin.

Minato smiled. "Of course. I would never lie to a woman about something as obvious as that." Haihane looked away, embarrassed. Minato then looked in the direction the other Disciplinary Squad members had gone. "Er...Shouldn't you be heading back?" Haihane jumped again.

"Oh right!" Without another word, she began chasing after her...comrades (despite the fact it was the loosest definition of the word).

Minato heard the sound of shattering glass. His hand began to burn a little as the numeral XV lit up on it.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Temperance Arcana..."_

Minato blinked before smiling. "Guess this means we'll probably end up meeting again." He looked around to make sure no one was around.

Once he was sure he was alone, Minato fell to his knees, a look of extreme fatigue on his face. A cold sweat began rolling down Minato's face as he coughed into his hand. A slight red stained his otherwise flawless skin (minus the wound on his arm).

_Damn. I wasted too much energy with those attacks...I really need to stop overdoing it...Then again, those two...they were incredibly strong...Damn it..._

Minato sighed as he decided to lay down, looking up at the sky.

_It'd probably be best to rest right now. No need to let Yukari-chan see me in this state. But to think I had to use my full 100 percent...and I still would've probably lost in the end.  
_

Minato reached a hand toward the sky. "However, I can't lose just yet...not until I release all of those who've lost their wings back into the sky." Minato then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He wasn't, however, aware he was being watched.

* * *

The two Sekirei grinned from afar.

"Did you see that?" The other nodded.

"That idiot fell asleep right in the open! Master would be most pleased if we actually manage to terminate the Sekirei of Massacre!"

"And it's the perfect opportunity t-" She was interrupted as she felt something cold and sharp press against her back. The Sekirei turned to her companion to see that she too had a large sword pressed against her.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on Minato-sama." came a threatening voice. "You're not to hurt Minato-sama." The new Sekirei said, still holding both her blades against the other two.

The other two Sekireis were surprised at how easily the third one sneaked up on them. "W-why do you care? He's the most dangerous Sekirei outside of the single-digits and Disciplinary Squad. Terminating him will be a boon for-" She couldn't finish her reasoning as the blade impaled her through the chest, terminating her instantly.

"NEVER speak about hurting Minato-sama." The Sekirei said, her eyes flashing with pure rage.

The surviving Sekirei gulped and saw the craze look in the other's eyes. "O-ok, I'll go now. I-I won't hurt No. 17-" The glare from the crazy-Sekirei made her realize her mistake. "-won't hurt Minato-sama. I promise. I'll even tell my Master."

The crazy-Sekirei lowered her blade and smiled like they were best friends. "OK then." The other Sekirei used this as a chance to escape and ran as fast as she could.

The remaining Sekirei dropped her blades to the ground as she looked toward the Sekirei she saved.

She continued to stare at Minato with a look full of ecstasy, her hands positioned over her heart. "Ah, Minato-sama. Even asleep you're so amazing. Someday you'll be mine, not today though. You're tired and need rest. So I'll wait, and wait, and wait." The Sekirei giggled and watched Minato for about another thirty minutes before leaving, MBI helicopters being audible in the distance.

* * *

_Omake_

Minato walked through the door with a embarrassed smile on his face as he looked at the rather annoyed Yukari. Her eyes widened when she noticed his injuries.

"What-!?" she jumped all around him, freaking out wherever there was even the smallest cut. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She shouted out of both worry and fear.

Minato chuckled. "Well..."

_OK, Minato. Time to use the excuse you've been preparing the whole way here._

Minato inhaled.

"I tripped." Yukari fell back (ANIME-STYLE!).

**DONE! Yep! Minato's crazy stalker is FRICKEN CRAZY! But what fun is it without a crazy stalker? I mean look at the anime, Mirai Nikki/Future Diary. If Yuno wasn't there, the entire series would kinda suck without her abilities to make situations fun, embarrassing, or tense.  
**

**For those of you who've had trouble remembering all of the social links he's formed, here is a list of them as well as their rank:**

**Empress-1**  
**Lovers-1**  
**Justice-3**  
**Hermit-2**  
**Hanged Man-2**  
**Death-5**  
**Devil-2**  
**Temperance-1**  
**Moon-2**

**That's about it...Wait! Remember, if you guys having any questions so far, feel free to post them in the review box and we'll be sure to answer those at the top of the next chapter!...Anything else?...Nope. Don't think so.  
**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kindred Spirits

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! Heart and Soul is brought to you by Bama & Bboy Productions! Enjoy!**

**PS: Since the real No. 14 has been revealed, I had to change Shizuka to No. 30. Not much of a difference.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except...wait. We don't even have any OC's...Yeah. We own nothing.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Kindred Spirit**

Time Skip: Couple Weeks

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Minato sighed as he and Yukari walked down the sidewalk.

"Because if we're destined to be together as lovers, then we have to go on dates!" Yukari argued.

"But we've been on the date for six hours!" Minato protested.

"This is to make up for all the other days we didn't go out. So bear with it." Yukari stated with finality.

Minato sighed. The date started out great, but after four hours, the short list of what they could do ended. Minato wished something interesting could happen.

_Ping!_

"Hmm? I got a text from mom." Yukari stated as she opened her phone. Minato inwardly shivered and prayed to whatever being was out there (the lady in blue would suffice) that it wasn't about him.

"W-what does it say?" Minato asked.

Yukari just sighed. "My brother failed to make it into Tokyo University yet again."

_'Again'?_

"Really? From what I've heard from you and your mom, your brother sounds like a bright kid."

"He is. Brilliant maybe, don't let him know I said that. He just has terrible self-esteem, really terrible." Yukari sighed before she suddenly got a focused look and turned towards Minato. "Wait, why would my mom talk to you about Minato?"

"Oh, uh, err..." Minato tried to come up with a reason, but the look Yukari gave made Minato realize it was better (and safer) to tell the truth. "Before I left to find my destined one, you, she and that other guy kinda asked me to do something for them..Hehe..This kinda involved protecting their son..."

Yukari just nodded slowly, seemingly accepting it. The two of them continued walking for fifteen minutes before Yukari spoke again. "In all honesty, my brother can keep himself safe, no matter how much we worry about him. Regardless of what the issue is, he always finds a way through."

"Unless the issue's self-esteem." Minato joked and Yukari giggled a bit.

_Boom!_

"Hey, get back here!" A voice shouted. Minato and Yukari turn their heads to see a person zoom pass them at incredibly high speeds followed by two (unfortunately) very familiar women: Hikari and Hibiki.

"What are they doing now?" Yukari asked, slightly annoyed that their date had been interrupted. She vaguely remembers the two from when she first met Minato, but clearly recalls how they tried to attack Minato.

"Probably hunting down another unwinged Sekirei. Let's go after them." Minato suggested with Yukari nodding her head. It was easy to keep track of them. Not everyday lightning shoots towards the sky...Well, not NATURAL lightning.

"Got you now." Minato and Yukari heard Hibiki say. Making one last turn, the duo finds Hikari and Hibiki cornering a Sekirei. Minato decided to make himself known.

"No, I got you now." Minato says, alerting the two. The twins looked in horror at Minato and realizes this time, he had his Ashikabi with him.

"J-just stay out of this ok?" Hikari said.

"I think I won't." Minato replied as he took out his sheathed sword.

"Minato-sensei!" A voice cried out. Minato looked to say the Sekirei being chased was running towards him. It took him only a second to realize who was rushing towards him.

"Hey Mu-" That's all Minato managed to say before the Sekirei went bullet mode and rammed into Minato.

"Minato-sensei, it really is you!" The Sekirei said, sitting on top of Minato.

"I-it's good to see you too, Mu-chan." Minato groaned out from her crushing bear hug. "Now...could you please get off me?"

"Yes, Minato-sensei." Musubi said and complied.

Minato got up slowly, but quickly focused his attention towards the two pursuers of Musubi. "Now, what to do about you? Since you were chasing after a former pupil of mine, I really should punish you, but...I'm in a good mood from meeting Musubi. So I'm willing to let this slide once. What do you say?"

Hibiki and Hikari weighed their options. While they could've easily taken down Musubi alone, Minato is now here along with his Ashikabi. While they didn't know what Minato's Norito would bring to the playing field, it would not be pleasant for them. It would be better to wait until Minato leaves for them to go after Musubi again.

"Fine, we'll leave for now, but next time won't be the same." Hibiki lied as the two of them ran off.

Minato just nodded as he turned towards Musubi. "So, how's your day been?"

"I've been wonderful Minato-sensei!" Musubi replied cheerfully despite the fact she was just chased by S&M twins.

"Huh? Minato, do you know her?" Yukari asked her voice containing both anger and jealousy. Minato didn't even turn around when he felt a horrible aura coming from Yukari...the aura of pure death. Minato had to struggle to keep a calm disposition.

"Oh yeah!" He said rather quickly. "Mu-chan, this is my Ashikabi, Yukari. Yukari, this is my former pupil, Musubi. I'm the one who trained her to fight. Her and one other student...This all took place before the Sekirei Plan started of course." Yukari glanced at Musubi one more time before nodding.

"Yep! I've been sure to eat a lot to grow big and strong since then, sensei!" Nobody was sure to react when Yukari lashed out. Minato was sure she was going in for the kill, but froze when he realized she was grabbing something...TWO somethings.

"Wow! When you say 'big', you don't kid around!" she stated, eyes wide in fascination as she groped Musubi's breasts. Minato felt his face turn a deep shade of scarlet.

"Y-Yukari-chan!"

Musubi, ever so innocent, had a mildly curious look on her face, as if trying to figure out what Yukari was doing.

"Is this a game?" Musubi asked curiously.

"Not one you should ever try Mu-chan." Minato mumbled out, torn between looking at the action or not.

It took Yukari a good seven to ten minutes to end her groping session (despite being embarrassed, Minato did nothing to stop it). But from the expression on her face, Minato was unsure whether or not she'd do it again.

She glanced from Musubi to Minato, her expression just as curious as Musubi's was.

"Something wrong, Yukari-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I just realized that despite the fact you're probably older and her teacher...you're still shorter than her."

One minute Minato was staring at her, the next he was in the fetal position, an aura of depression surrounding him.

"You didn't have to point it out."

"Minato-sensei has always felt bad about his height." Musubi pointed out with a giggle.

Minato inwardly groaned at the fact and decided it'd be best to change the subject. Getting up and shaking off his depression, he turned to Musubi. "By the way Mu-chan, hows Ka-chan doing?"

Musubi's expression turned sad. "I haven't seen her since the Plan started." Minato smiled slightly as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Eh, no worries, I'm sure you'll meet up soon. Fate tends to work like that." He stated, causing Musubi to perk up again.

"You're right Minato-sensei!" Musubi said, regaining her previous cheer. She then paused and looked east. "I can feel him. My Ashikabi is near." She then turned towards Minato and Yukari. "Bye Minato-sensei! Bye Minato-sensei's Ashikabi!" She then ran/jumped off all on her own again.

"Don't forget the promise we all made, Mu-chan!" Minato called out to her.

"Don't worry, I won't, sensei!" With that, Musubi leaped off. Minato caught out of the corner of his eye two familiar Sekireis chasing after her. He sighed.

_Seems like those lightning twins are more clever (or sneaky) than I give them credit for. Either way, I'm sure Musubi will take care of herself, especially if her Ashikabi is near...I never trained her to lose very easily. Even now...I can still sense her potential._

Minato suddenly heard the shattering of glass and looked down to see an X being branded onto his hand.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Fortune Arcana..."_

_Huh, wonder why I only formed the bond now. It's not like this is the first time I spoke to Musubi._

"So, you trained her?" Yukari suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Minato replied and then saw the look Yukari was giving him. "Don't tell me your jealous!"

Yukari puffed up her cheeks and looked away. "Hmph!"

"Oh, come on!" Yukari didn't listen as she ignored him and began to walk away.

* * *

It took a good hour before Yukari finally got over her 'jealous moment' (or as Minato calls it: overreacting). By then, they were in the more central/northern part of Tokyo and finally enjoying their date again. It was almost peaceful until they walked past a construction yard.

"Wow, that's a lot of noise." Yukari said, resisting the temptation to cover her ears.

"Yeah. I can't tell if they're working or failing at making a heavy metal band." Minato said, going for covering his ears the closer they got to the noise.

"I know, it's nothing but racket." A woman's voice said.

"They started working a couple months ago, but it seems like they only did three week's worth of the job." Another woman's voice said.

"Those guys must be really lazy." Minato concluded. It's then that he decided to look at who were the women he was speaking to. Apparently the women had the same idea. That's where it went downhill.

"Wait- What are YOU doing here!?" One of the women shouted. It took Minato only a second to realize who exactly they were: the obnoxious S&M twins, Hibiki and Hikari. "Have you been following us?!"

Minato was taken aback by this accusation (even though he's not against tailing someone should the situation require it). "No way! If anything, you've been following us!"

"How dare you!" Hikari shouted. Sparks could literally be scene between the three (more-so on the twin's side). It looked like things were about to get out of hand.

"Now, now Minato. Calm down." Yukari tried to (and fail miserably) at resolving the situation. Although she knew Minato could easily take on the twins, it wasn't wise to start a fight right in front of a busy construction site.

"What's going on here? Hibiki, Hikari, do you know him?" A man said. He was wearing a construction uniform and drinking a can of beer as he walked over to them.

"Oh, Seo. No, we just ran into an old 'acquaintance'." Hikari said, glaring at Minato.

"If he's an acquaintance, then there's no need to get violent." The man chugged down the rest of the beer before throwing it over his shoulder. "The name's Seo Kaoru. So I take it you're the Sekirei, and she's the Ashikabi?" The man, Seo, said. Pointing to Minato and Yukari respectively.

Although surprised at first, he became less so due to the fact Seo could've easily encountered many Ashikabi and Sekirei, therefore, easily being able to identify one. "Yes. I'm No. 17, Minato. This is my Ashikabi, Yukari. I take it you're the Lightning Duo's Ashikabi?" The twins shot Minato another glare.

Seo nodded. "Yup. I take it you met my Sekirei in less than friendly circumstances?"

Minato almost snorted at how mildly Seo put it. "I suppose you could say that. Other than trying to attack me, they almost terminated one of my friends."

"That's rough buddy." Seo said, obviously uncaring about the fact. "I normally let them do what they want. I'm too busy most of the day to watch over them, so I let them run free as long as they don't cause too much trouble." Minato disliked this man's rather carefree attitude when it came to Sekirei.

"In that case, I think you should ground them now." Minato suggested, earning glares from the Sekirei twins.

"You know, this wouldn't be an issue if you just decided to stay out of our business." Hibiki argued.

"I was one of your targets!" Minato countered. "You made it my business!"

Seo sighed. "Hibiki, Hikari, I thought I told you not to go after No. 17."

"We didn't know it was him!" Hikari protested.

"I said he was a bluenette." Seo firmly answered. "How many Sekirei do you know with that color of hair?" Minato nodded, admitting that point. But he quickly paused, his face holding a hint of realization and confusion.

"Wait, how'd you get information on me, even a physical description?"

Seo looked panicked. "Oh, uh, well my break's over, I have to head back now. Bye you two!" Seo grabbed the twins and pulled them along with him as he headed back to the construction site.

Minato heard glass shatter has he stared at Seo's retreating form.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou...Thou hast established a new shalt be blessed when using Personas of the Hierophant Arcana..."_

Minato saw a V engraved onto his hand, but he was now wondering one thing:

_How the hell does a man like that become likened to a Hierophant?!_

Minato might not know what these bonds and things really are, he figured out the title of the bond represents the character of the person, and Hierophants are suppose to be wise and sage-like. Seo looked nothing like that.

_Well, maybe there's more to him than what's at face-value. Still I have to know how he knew so much about me..._

"Well that was weird, I didn't get to say anything." Yukari pouted and brought Minato out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Minato said as he began to walk towards the construction site, but a sign caught his eye.

A sign that was on a store selling the one thing Minato can't resist.

"A sale on manga?! Quick, let's go!" Minato completely forgot about Seo and bounded towards the Manga store, intent on getting the latest issue of most everything.

"Well he's sure got his priorities straight." Yukari said to herself as she followed Minato into the store. The two of them bought nearly all the manga that was on sale (M.B.I. card for the win!) and read nearly all of it on the way home.

* * *

"Well I think this date ended on a good note." Minato stated cheerfully, carrying the bags filled with manga inside the apartment room. Setting them down, Minato sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah. I even got to meet a 'friend' of yours." Yukari said bitterly, taking the other seat. Minato could detect some anger in her voice.

"Are you still jealous of Musubi?" Minato questioned in surprise. "She's nothing more than a former student at least and a friend at most."

"And I'm sure you have totally zero attraction to her," she replied sarcastically. "and her large boobs." Minato's sweat dropped slightly.

_What's with the strange obsession with big boobs?_

He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head.

Minato got up and placed his hands on Yukari's shoulders and brought his face very close to hers. "I've said it once and I'll say it again as long as I have to. I am yours and you are mine. We are Ashikabi and Sekirei. Lovers bound till death. I would never betray you, lest Thanatos take my soul."

"Thanatos?" Yukari was blushing (and still is slightly) at what Minato said till that point. She knew who the grim reaper-like god was, but never heard Minato speak about it before.

"Not sure where it came from." He stated plainly. "Do you not like it?" There was an underlying tone that sounded as if he was asking for approval in general.

"No...It makes you sound poetic, and I'm a sucker for blue-haired poets." Yukari smiled mischievously as the two closed for a kiss, light shining brilliantly in the room.

Minato heard the sound of shattering glass, but he couldn't care less. He only wished to continue his heavenly embrace with his Ashikabi for as long as possible before the need for oxygen forced them to release one another.

When they finally pulled away, Yukari stared at Minato, a small smile as well as a blush on her face. Minato was also smiling uncontrollably.

"I love you...Yukari-sama."

**Done!...I'm gonna be brutally honest. For this chapter, I did squat. So be sure to give Bboy46 all of the credit he is due...the only thing that was my idea was cutting it shorter than normal to avoid running on. That's all on me, guys. I apologize. But this is better than nothing!  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed! As of now, the Lovers Arcana is rank 2.**

**Me and Bboy thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Green Girl

**We are BACK! ...Not sure if there's anything else I need to add at this point...Nope...On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 3 (even though we want to) or Sekirei (even though we want to, but not as much as Persona 3)**

**Chapter 7:**

**Green Girl**

After a few days, Minato's life quickly relapsed into one of pure boredom. Yukari often left to go do errands or other things that she didn't explain to Minato. On her return from one such days, she informed Minato that Musubi did indeed find her Ashikabi, but did not say specifically who it was. Minato didn't press her any further though. Musubi said her Ashikabi was nearby, so all he could assume was that she was winged. Hopefully by someone kind.

But now Minato was bored. As he normally ended up being on the days his Ashikabi was busy. So he was left with nothing but boredom.

"Why...WHY DIDN'T I BUY MORE MANGA LAST TIME!?" He simply laid on the floor like he was glued to it, waiting in anticipation of his Ashikabi's eventual return.

"Come to think of it...wasn't there something I was supposed to be doing?...Something about a job?" He was answered five seconds later when his cellphone began to vibrate, signaling the arrival of a text message.

_You know...kinda weird how this hasn't broken yet. What with the battles I've had and everything.._ He thought as he flipped the phone open.

It was a text from his least favorite, partially psychotic, chairman.

It read:

_"Good evening, No. 17! I just thought it would be polite to inform you that Minato Sahashi-"_

Minato snapped his fingers. "So THAT'S what I was supposed to be doing." He then returned his attention to the text message.

_"-Minato Sahashi, my son, has now become an Ashikabi as well as a participant in the Sekirei Plan. I am aware that you have already found your partner chosen by fate and cannot be winged by him (Kidding~! We both know you wouldn't anyway!), but our original bargain is still in effect. You do not have to watch over him like a prison guard, but should a MAJOR threat arise, I would like you to give him whatever assistance you can."_

Minato thought about it. He may have made a deal, but this was still the son of Minaka Hiroto, the man who's forcing Sekirei fight for his own sick amusement.

_But isn't Yukari-chan, your Ashikabi whom you love more than life itself, his child as well?_ asked his more humane side. Minato sighed.

His reply was short and to the point.

_"Of course."_

He then hit the 'send' button and then paused as he heard the sound of shattering glass as the Moon Arcana ranked up. Minato didn't question it. There was no telling what will or won't qualify as a rank up, but he didn't care anyway. It was his friends (minus Karasuba), not the Social Links, whom he cared about.

But something felt off.

_Minaka's son became an Ashikabi recently...Musubi got winged on the same day...I feel like there's something I'm supposed to be suspicious about, but for the life of me I can't remember what._

Whatever pieces Minato may have been putting together were instantly tossed against the wall the moment the front door opened.

"Minato! I'm home!" Joy filled Minato's very being. He quickly went to go greet her.

"Welcome back, Yukari-chan!"

* * *

The joy of Yukari's return lasted about a good hour before Minato got bored again. There was nothing on TV that interested him and Yukari seemed just a little bit distracted by something she saw whenever Minato was turned away from her.

Minato sighed for the fifteenth time in twenty minutes.

"Yukari-chan, I'm so bored!" Yukari grinned perversely.

"Well if you wanna do _something_, we could always-"

"Yukari-chan!" Minato felt his face burn a bright shade of red. He was about to say something back when Yukari's phone started to beep, signaling a new text.

Yukari examined it, but narrowed her eyes in what could only be disgust. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Yukari-sama?" Minato had taken to using '-sama' whenever he sensed the serious atmosphere that enveloped the air from time to time.

"_That man_...He's despicable..." Minato knew she could only be referring to one person they both knew.

"What is it?" Minato was beginning to grow worried. Yukari walked over to Minato and handed him the phone.

Curious, Minato chose to read the message. As expected, it was from the exact person he thought who sent it.

Funny how Minato could go from dislike to seething hatred after reading one message.

It read:

_To all Ashikabi__._

_In the botanical gardens, there is a prize that only one can claim. The Green Girl. Better move quickly or someone will get there before you!_

_-Minaka Hiroto_

By the time Minato was finished reading, his self-control was the only thing keeping him from crushing the phone in his hand. His eyes were wide with both fury and shock.

"He wouldn't..." Minato bit his lower lip to prevent a barrage of obscenities from flowing out. "Let's go, Yukari-sama!" Yukari stared at Minato in disbelief.

"You aren't really considering-"

"Like Hell I'm gonna stand by and let some random asshole forcibly wing my little sister!"

Yukari's eyes widened either shock or surprise. He then remembered who he was talking to and lowered his head in shame. "Sorry, Yukari-sama, it's just-" He was taken by surprise when Yukari leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his, causing a quick appearance of Minato's multi-colored wings.

When she pulled away, there was an understanding and serious expression on her face. "So let's go then." Minato blinked.

"Yukari-sama..."

"You'll explain when we get back." Minato wanted to hug Yukari tightly and give her a million kisses at that moment, but he had more pressing matters at the moment.

* * *

The Ashikabi and Sekirei duo quickly left and headed towards the botanical gardens. The trip there was very silent due to Yukari not wanting to disturb Minato. He had a very...upset look on his face.

_Dammit Minaka! This is going too far! Is this some sort of punishment for trusting you?! After I rescue Kusano, I'm going straight to the patent office cos I'm going to create a whole new level of pain for you, you bastard!_

* * *

Elsewhere, our favorite (or not so favorite) chairman felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

"Err...Minato?" Yukari mustered the courage to snap Minato out of his angry faze. "Could you at least explain a bit about this Green Girl?"

Minato sighed, but it was a fair enough question. "The Green Girl is No.108, Kusano, also the youngest out of all of the Sekirei. Her power is to cause plant life to grow exponentially."

Yukari nodded as the two finally reached the garden...which should now be called a jungle. She turned to Minato, who scratched his head awkwardly.

"I forgot to mention she has poor control over her powers...So if she felt threatened, something like this would happen."

_Which makes me wonder what exactly Minaka or even Takami was doing when this happened. Even Minaka agreed to wait a bit longer before releasing Kusano, so how did this happen?!_

"Well I guess I can cross 'go on a safari' off my bucket list now." Yukari spoke out loud.

"Should've brought a weed wacker." Minato mused as he pulled on one of the vines. It didn't snap. His eyes narrowed.

_Whatever forced Kusano to do this must've really frightened her..._

"Why don't you just use your sword and cut through it all?" Yukari asked. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Minato unsheathe his blade. She was unsure if it was because it was unnecessary or that he didn't want to. The tied string holding down the sheath voted for the latter of the two options.

"No." Was all Minato said as he took out his sword and stared at it. "This blade is to never see the outside until my last battle. On that day will this blade taste blood one more time before being put to rest."

Yukari just watched in awed silence. The look on Minato's face was a perfect mixture of hatred and calmness. She just dumbly nodded as she realized they didn't have much time.

"Let's go then." Minato said as with a quick slash of the sheathed blade, the vines fell one by one from the shear force he applied. He grabbed Yukari's hand, much to her surprise, and began to drag her into the forest before them.

_Don't worry, Kusano. I'm coming to rescue you._

* * *

Despite the fact they continued onward for a good fifteen minutes or so, they seemed to be getting nowhere and fast. Minato often stopped to dark his eyes side to side, as if looking for something.

"Dammit," He muttered to himself. "Which way...? Which way which way?" His expression became more and more nervous with each passing second. Yukari placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

Minato inhaled. "KUUUUUUUUUUUU!" KU-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Yukari was shocked to see him so worked up. She had seen his composure fade earlier and seen him seem worried about her, but this was much more than simple worry.

Fear. Grief. Anger. Anxiety. All of these were mixed into his current expression. She gripped tighter on Minato's shoulder. He seemed like he would've just ripped through every last tree if he had been able to.

"Minato, you have to calm down." Minato tried to break away, but found himself quivering under Yukari's touch.

"I can't. If Kusano gets forcibly winged, it'll all be my fault...I can't have her put in harm's way on the whim of some crazy psychopath." Yukari froze at Minato's uncertain expression.

In one day, he had gone from the strong, comical bluenette whom she had lived with for the past few weeks to an incredibly hysteric older brother who was on the verge of losing his mind with worry for his younger sister.

"I have to save her, Yukari-sama..." Yukari noticed his eyes begin to water a little, threatening to let tears roll. Yukari steeled her expression.

"We will save her. I promise you that we won't let anyone forcibly wing her." She raised her fist in defiance. "I swear by all that is holy in the universe!" She added, slightly joking.

Minato stared at her. He then turned his gaze to the ground, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Yukari-sama. I-LOOK OUT!" Minato pushed Yukari out of the way, simultaneously pulling out his sheathed sword, and just barely managing to block the bad end of a scythe blade. Minato quickly switched to both hands as he stared into the smug expression of his opponent.

She had brown hair and eyes. She wore a black gown with matching gloves and stockings and a ribbon around her neck.

"Well well! I come here looking for No. 108 and here I fight the Soul Sekirei himself! Master will be most pleased!" Minato pushed her back and she quickly assumed a stance to strike. "It is almost worth the trouble the girl caused when Master tried to wing her earlier." Minato's eyes widened.

"He what?! This was your doing?!" Yukari watched from the sidelines, trying not to be noticed, as Minato's grip on his sword tightened. She could sense the amount of anger inside him begin to rise. And apparently the woman wasn't aware that Minato was winged already. His expression darkened considerably. "..."

"Now will come quietly, or do I have to make you scream?" she asked, perhaps unaware of how dirty that sounded or perhaps not caring.

Minato's face broke into a smirk and he chuckled. "You have a helluva lot of nerve if you think you can try to kidnap my adopted sister, threaten to have me and her forcibly winged, and now thinking you can win in a fight against me and live." The air suddenly began to heat up as Minato's hand flashed and revealed a mark resembling XIII. "Time to teach you why you have to watch what you say to a guy who could easily kick your ass." The opposing Sekirei seemed suddenly much less sure of herself than before.

"Y-yeah, right! I, No. 43, Yomi, will take you down!" The Sekirei, now dubbed Yomi, shouted. She jumped back before quickly rushing forward towards Minato.

Minato just smirked as the air around him got even warmer. "Heat Wave!" Minato shouted as he swung his sword. A blast of burning, hot air shot towards Yomi who was forced to dodge and stop her attack.

"Don't get cocky!" Yomi shouted as she brought her scythe downward as she came down. "Soul Eater!"

"Right back at ya!" Minato replied as he swung his sword to block the attack. "Brave Blade!" The two weapons clashed and caused a shockwave, nearly knowcking Yukari off her feet. At first it looked like a stalemate, but the scythe began to vibrate, then shake until Yomi was knocked back by the strike.

"I'm not through with you yet." Minato said as he rushed forward and grabbed Yomi by her skull. "You threatened me and someone very close to me. I think you deserve a very _special_ punishment. Yomi's eyes went wide at the implementation. "Frei." With that single word, energy began to glow in Minato's hand, the hand he was holding Yomi with, just waiting to be released onto the Sekirei victim.

"Kasaiten." A male voice said in monotone. Minato saw fissures of rock shoot at him and let go of Yomi. He pointed the blast towards the incoming Earth and fired the blast at it, destroying the attack.

"You know..." Minato began, looking at Yomi who was trying to get up before looking at the direction of the attack. "...it's not nice to interept someone's revenge..." Minato saw a male person walking towards him. "...Mutsu."

"Sorry, but she was the Sekirei of my Ashikabi and I have my orders." Mutsu answered.

"Yeah, but that was super cool!" A childish voice called out. Minato noticed that a little boy was standing next to Mutsu. "The way you fought like nobody's business...now you have to be my Sekirei for sure."

_Don't tell me that...brat is his Ashikabi._

Minato sighed. The anger he felt drained away at this kid's enthusiasm. "Sorry kid, but I've already been winged."

"Hey! My name's Hayato Mikogami, but that's a shame." The boy shook his head. "No matter. Yomi, go find the Green Girl." Yomi nodded slowly and took a glance at Minato. He sneered a bit at her and Yomi cringed a bit before leaving. "Now, since I can't wing you, I'll go for the next best thing. Mutsu, could you fight him please?"

Mutsu sighed. There were three Sekirei he never wants to fight. No. 1 for obvious reasons, No. 4 because it's pointless, and No. 17, the Sekirei before him, because no one can stay sane or alive under the tutelage of Karasuba for long, yet Minato did so for almost a decade and isn't a bloodthirsty maniac. This just screams something isn't completely right about him, even taking into account the day Minato joined the 2nd gen. Disciplinary Squad.

"Come on Mutsu!" Hayato whined.

"Sorry Minato." Mutsu said as he pointed his sheathed sword at Minato.

"Not like I could just walk away either." Minato replied as he changed Arcana. "Just to be fair, I'll narrow down my attacks to what you can do."

Mutsu instantly went on the alert from this statement, but decided to make the first move. "Kasaiten." Mutsu slammed his sword into the ground, causing it to shatter and send chunks of earth towards Minato.

"Magnara." Minato countered. With a rising swing of his sword, spires of rock shot from the ground and nullified Mutsu's attack.

Mutsu sighed, fully understanding Minato's words now. "This will be annoying." He mused. He hit his sword into the ground, but the earth below didn't shatter.

"Are you stop-" Minato was unable to finish what he was saying as a giant column of rock shot from below him, launching him into the sky. Minato saw that more pillars of earth were coming at him.

"Rock Fall." Minato swung his sword at the incoming pillars, some of them began to crumble away, giving Minato enough room to dodge the rest. Minato landed on one of the pillars before jumping back into the botanical garden in front of Mutsu.

"Suppose it's your turn now." Mutsu said. The worse thing to do against Minato is continue attacking. He always finds a way to counter no matter how impossible it seems.

"Suppose you're right." Minato raised his sword into the air and pointed the end of it at the base of one of the pillars of earth. "Kasaiten, version Minato." Mutsu's eyes went wide at this. "Avalanche." Minato slammed his sword sideways into the earthen spire and caused massive chunks of rock and earth flying towards Minato.

"Kasaiten." Mutsu said as he began sending rocks to counter Minato's own.

"Hope you have a large boulder ready Mutsu." Minato said. Mutsu looked up and noticed the pillar of earth Minato hit is starting to fall towards him. Grabbing his sword with both hands, Mutsu slammed the sword into the ground, causing a dome of earth to defend him from the attack.

"Hey Mutsu, want to do Norito?" Hayato shouted.

"You do Norito, and we will too." Yukari shouted at Hayato. She felt like she needed to get involved somehow, she almost felt useless when all she's been doing is watching and avoiding debris from the two Sekireis' attacks.

Before anyone else could respond, Yukari and Hayato's phones went off. Looking at them, they both frowned.

"The hunt is over." Hayato said out loud. "The Green Girl has been winged."

"Instantly, Minato's heart sank lower than ever before. Here he was fighting Mutsu and he completely forgot about Ku-chan! He felt his phone go off and looked to see it was a text from the devil himself, Minaka.

_'The hunt's over and, if it's any consolation, Kusano managed to get a good Ashikabi (who I'm not naming~). Good job holding Hayato off for so long.'_

Minato closed his phone immediately and realized what just happened.

_The clever bastard planned all this! He probably sent the message knowing I'd come to save Ku-chan! Consolation my ass! I still allowed Ku-chan to be winged!_

Minato was barely holding it together when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Yuakri smiling. Don't worry, even though she's winged we'll still find her."

"Yukari-sama." Minato said, glad for the comforting.

"Besides," Yukari began and handed Minato her phone. "Seems like karma does go full circle." Minato raised an eyebrow at this. Looking at her phone, Minato noticed that attched was a list of Sekirei that were terminated. Among them was a No. 43, Yomi.

_Better consolation than what Minaka gave me._

"Seems like Yomi was terminated." Hayato said aloud as he closed his phone. "She always was too perverted for my tastes."

"One of your Sekirei just died and you're just brushing it off?" Yukari asked incredulously.

"I believe in chess Yomi would be a sacrificial pawn. I risked her in attaining an even greater piece, but failed." Hayato answered raising his hands and shaking his head.

Minato didn't need to hear this after letting Ku-chan be winged. He was about to rage at Hayato for such a comment, but Mutsu intervened. "Why chess references, Master? You don't even like the game."

"But I wanted to sound cool! Remember in that TV show we watched? The one with the robots and the red bird? They had chess references and the main character was awesome!"

"You also stayed up past your bedtime. My fault I suppose, but now it's time for dinner. Let's go. Farewell Minato and..."

"Yukari." Said woman answered.

"Yukari." Mutsu nodded as he picked up Hayato and left, vanishing into the trees and piles of rock scattering the area.

Minato and Yukari did the same, hoping they'd stumble into the Ashikabi who winged Ku-chan. Sadly, even though they walked around the garden a couple times, they didn't see anyone else.

"I think we should go home now Minato." Yukari said after their third walk around the garden.

"No!We have to keep looking! She has to be around here somewhere!" Minato insisted.

"Minato, anyone who was here has probably left by now. Let's go home."

Minato wanted to keep on looking, but the worried look Yukari was giving him tempted him to stop.

"Please Minato, we'll find her, I promise." Yukari's face showed a bottomless amount of concern for her Sekirei.

Minato sighed, knowing she was right. "Very well. Sooner or later we'll run into her anyway." Minato gave one last look at the garden before turning around to leave with Yukari. "Wonder what we'll do when we get home."

"We could always have some fun." Yukari suggested.

"My, my Yukari-sama, bold as ever, no matter where we are, huh?" Minato teased a bit.

Yukari suddenly became flustered at his reply. "You baka! I didn't mean it like that!" Yukari hit Minato in the shoulder, but quickly nursed her hand afterwards.

Minato felt like a brick wall!

Minato just laughed a bit while Yukari pouted before smiling. It was good to have the normal Minato back. Not the one desperate to find his sister nor the one finding joy in violence. This is the Minato she enjoyed the most. She would keep her promise. She would see to it that Minato would be able to continue laughing alongside her as well as his sister, Kusano.

They had no clue they were being watched from two different people.

* * *

The first was not too far away and could've easily have assassinated Minato and Yukari if she had wanted to...

But she loved Minato-sama too much to do that. Instead, her seething fury was directed toward another.

"How dare that woman betray Minato-sama's trust like that?" The woman asked to herself. "She swore to fulfill your wish and she lied...I would never lie to you, Minato-sama. No no no. I love you too much to do that. That woman doesn't deserve your love, Minato-sama. She betrayed you."

The woman tightened her grip on her two swords as she sensed the sadness in Minato-sama's voice. "Why...Why why why? Why do you stay with her, Minato-sama? I'm the only one who can truly make you happy. Why why why why why? Minato-sama, I'll show you that my love, not that woman's, will make you happy. You'll see. And then we can be together." A small grin appeared on the woman's face as she fixed her lust-filled gaze once more on Minato-sama. Her expression soured as she glared at the woman next to him before turning around.

The first person watching them left...

* * *

The second, gazing down on them, was a satellite in the control of a certain red-haired Sekirei whom was hiding from M.B.I.. She observed the two individuals a little longer before sighing in relief. "I've finally found you Minato-kun."

"What was that Matsu?" A woman called out. Matsu jumped before turning around to see the violet-haired landlady and former No. 1 standing behind her.

"Ah, Miya-tan!" Matsu exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, I just found Minato."

"I see." Miya's eyes closed slightly in sorrow as she thought about the blue-haired Sekirei. "Well I think it's time for a reunion soon. I'm growing worried about him by the day. Homura hasn't been able to convince him to meet us and when I ask why, he only says that it's not his place to explain." It was even more worrying that Homura wouldn't tell her why than the fact Minato had refused to visit.

"Maybe we won't have to do anything." Matsu suggested. "Eventually all of us will meet each other, maybe the Minato we have staying here will meet him."

"That would be an amusing idea." Miya said as she looked at the profile of Minato one more time before turning around and leaving. She had chores to do after all.

**And just like that, we are done! Finito! DONE!...So yeah. We're starting to get further and further into the canon...Not sure if there's anything I have to add here...I guess not. I could always repost it later...and don't forget to ask if you got any questions.**

**Any reviews at all would be nice, really.**

**So it looks like Minato's stalker is becoming more and more violent sounding...Oh to Hell with it?  
**

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON!?...It's WADAFUQ!? *BOOM...I love that video. I don't know why. I just find it HI-LARIOUS.**

**Anywho...**

**Thanks for the rea-WAIT! I remembered one last thing.**

**There are some social links we still haven't matched to characters...so let us know if you got any ideas.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
